I have to fight them for you
by Ely Malfoy
Summary: C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n’importe quel prix, par n’importe quel moyen. Je dois combattre pour me venger...De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.Mais si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace.DMHG avec une Herm des plus dark
1. Prologue

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire auncuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…_

**Prologue :**

Fin de ma 7ème année,

Je rentre chez moi,

Vacances d'été,

Seule avec mon désarroi

Personne pour m'aimer,

Mon père étant trop occupé

Occupé à oublier

Qu'il y a 6 mois

Ma mère s'en est allée

Tuée

Par le seigneur ressuscité

Et moi,

Moi je pleure le soir

Quand personne ne peux me voir…

ooooooooo

Mais je dois être forte, mon père en a besoin, comme Harry, Ron, Ginny…

Même Dumbledore m'a demandé, de réaliser une mission, mission dont je ne dois pas parler…

D'ailleurs, ce que je vais vous dévoilé, en aucun prétexte, ne dois être révélé …

---------------------------

J'ai décidé - puisque toute seule sans personne à qui parler, je me retrouve- de vous raconter ce qui c'est passé depuis que ma mère est… partie car depuis six mois un tas de chose s'est passées…

Ma descente aux enfers, ma folie, mes peurs, mes pleurs, ma solitude…

Comme cela, je me débarrasse et je peux affronter ce que j'ai à affronter.

Car moi, aussi Miss-je-sais-tout, Sang-de-Bourbe, aussi inféminine, moche que je suis, je vais essayer de sauver les autres à défaut de me sauver, peut-être que je vais me perdre mais 1 vie contre 6 milliards ce n'est rien…

&&¤¤¤¤&&

_Voila, une nouvelle fic, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez…_

_Si vous n'aimez pas, un one-shot se sera…_

_Mais, cette histoire, droit au cœur me va…_

_J'espère que belle elle sera…_

_Si vous décidez qu'elle peut continuer._

_La suite sous forme de journal, serait…_


	2. I More about who I was

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

_**Disclamer :**_

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!!

Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…

_**Petite note : **_

Merci beaucoup à Miss Bady pour sa review :

_Non ce ne sera pas un voyage dans le temps, ce sera sous forme de journal intime, Hermione raconte sa vie depuis le début de sa 7ème année à la fin de celle-ci (en 3 chapitres je pense) puis elle expliquera son été et on vivra avec elle sa 1ère année seule dans le monde des sorciers._

Thank aussi à Inukiokami :

_Merci beaucoup ta review m'a fait très plaisir !!! Je me dépèche de faire les chapitres !!!Pour que tu me donne ton avis !!!_

Gracias à Psykedelike. :

_Merci pour tes encouragements surtout le _« _pas bourrée de fautes d'orthographe, et agréable à lire ... » : il y en a une qui a remarqué : je fais de gros gros efforts !!!(Rires) dsl j'M pa tro le language MSn !!!lol Non c'est vrai dans les fics ça m'énerve !!! Oui, je compte continuer la fic !!! (la preuve !)_

**Chapitre I : **

**More about who I was…**

_10h45 _: Moi, fringue dans valise, et du mal à fermer la dite valise. Je pose ma valise à la porte et regarde ma chambre. Comme toujours, une certaine mélancolie s'empare de moi au moment de quitter ma chambre de petite fille. Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur mes souvenirs…Je descends donc dans le salon.

_10h55_ : Après avoir fait la bise, essuyé les larmes de ma mère, je monte dans le Poudlard express. Oh, pardon ! J'ai oublié de préciser que j'étais une sorcière, je pourrais même préciser la meilleure de Poudlard…

Mais, je ne suis pas assez sûre de moi pour l'avouer tout haut. Je vais vous expliquer comment je suis, ou plutôt comment je me vois :

Je suis une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais je n'en fais pas exprès, c'est juste que j'aime le fait que dans les livres tout est clair, on est sûr qu'ils vont jamais nous laisser tombé. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Et puis, être la meilleure c'est pour moi une manière d'égaler le niveau d'un sorcier « normal » ou de sang pur.

Car je ne suis, comme me le fait si bien remarquer mon seigneur Malefoy : qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Je sais que je suis moins puissante mais, je travaille pour rester à niveau. Il croit que j'aime travailler mais, ils se trompent : il FAUT que je travaille plus qu'eux pour être à leur niveau.

Aussi je ne suis pas très sociable : j'ai en tout trois amis, Ginny, Ron et Harry.

Je vois d'ici : « wouaaaaaaah elle connait Harry Potter ». Mais, il n'est pas si extraordinaire que cela. C'est ce que j'aime chez lui : c'est quelqu'un de simple. Et les autres se servent juste de moi pour recopier les devoirs. En plus, de puis quelque temps, Harry et Ron ne me comprenne pas, ils s'éloignent de moi, ils restent mes amis mais on est beaucoup moins proche…

Chut, ils arrivent…

**_Dans le dortoir des filles, tour de Gryffondor, le 2 septembre depuis 5minutes._**

Je viens de monter, les filles dorment déjà : on était dans la salle sur demande, avec Harry, Ron et Ginny après la répartition et le traditionnel mais non moins ennuyant discours de du choixpeau magique. Et cette année pour la toute première fois, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a fait son discours, mais notre nouvelle directrice : Mc Gonagall.

Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Mais vous venez de quelle planète ? Bon, OK, je vous explique ce qui c'est passé cet été :

Dumbledore a été tué par Rogue qui l'a fait à la place de Malefoy. Mais, on a appris que Dumbledore l'a lui-même demandé à Rogue, pour faire croire au seigneur des ténèbres que Malefoy était un mangemort fidèle etc., etc. ... Et que ce dernier puisse s'infiltrer chez les mangemorts, et aussi, en bonus, se sauver lui et sa mère.

Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième point : Malefoy est du bon côté !!! Mais, cela ne change en rien nos relations : froides et méchantes, même si, j'ai bien aimé nos petites bagarres cet été.

Ce qui est ma troisième révélation : les Weasley, Harry, l'ordre du phœnix, Narcissa et son fils (oui, je me suis plutôt bien entendu avec elle, elle n'est l'être froid et insensible qu'elle laisse paraître) bref, je m'égare. Donc, tout ce petit monde et mes parents et moi, nous avons passé l'été chez Sirius ou plutôt chez Harry puisque la maison lui a été léguée par Sirius.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi, à cette heure je ne dors pas ? Tout simplement parce que je viens de subir un affront, une humiliation :

Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, je n'ai pas été élue préfète-en-chef cette année !!!Par merlin !!!C'est impensable, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour ça ? Bon, désolé, je vous laisse, je vais dormir, j'en ai besoin…

_**2 septembre, quelques heures plus tard mais quand même tôt le matin**_

Je ne comprends pas, pourtant, je suis bonne élève, mais peut-être qu'ils se sont rendu compte que je ne suis pas une vraie sorcière !!!C'est ça : ils vont me renvoyer…

Oh, non, pitié !!! Bon, j'en ai marre, je descends dans la salle commune, la cheminée va me changer les idées…

oOoOoOoOo&&oOoOoOoOo

Je descends et, j'aperçois Ginny. Celle-ci m'entend, se retourne, et me demande :

Ca ne va pas miss ?

Je lui réponds que ce serait plutôt à moi de lui poser la question quand je remarque ses yeux rouges.

C'est rien, juste, que, je repensais à Harry

Tout s'éclaire : elle l'aime, il l'aime mais il veut la protéger. Selon moi c'est idiot : elle s'engage encore plus dans la guerre depuis qu'il lui a dit cela, mais qui écoute cette vieille Mione !!!

Je le redis ce que j'en pense et lui explique pourquoi je suis là : pourquoi je ne suis pas préfète-en-chef ??? Elle pense que Mc Gonagall ne voulait pas me surcharger : déjà que je suis la meilleure amie de l'Elue !!! Qui aurait put oublier ?!

On discute un peu et je remonte dans mon lit.

Lit, où je me tourne, me retourne, me reretourne…

Alors je sors ce petit calepin, trouvé dans mon grenier au début de l'été et j'écris :

Une personne dans le noir,

Je pense tout les soirs,

Je suis cette personne dans le noir

Dans le dortoir

Mais aussi dans mes pensées,

Mes amis, en train de s'éloigner,

Moi, l'impression de ne pas appartenir,

A ce monde de plus en plus dur en train de devenir,

Je pleure,

J'ai peur,

Où je vais ?

Où on va ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser,

Que partout, ça sent la mort…

Surtout dehors,

Avec l'homme à la signature de tête de mort.

oO&&&&&Oo

_Quelle horrible prédiction…But, it's the true…_

_A cet instant, j'étais faible, seul pour moi importait mes amis, ma famille, les études, ce qu'ils pensaient tous de moi. _

_Maintenant je sais que je ne suis plus ni naïve, ni faible,_

_Je sais par contre que l'homme est faible : il fait tout pour le pouvoir._

_De septembre à Janvier, _

_Grâce à un évènement, j'ai grandis_

_Je suis maintenant forte à l'extérieur_

_Et froide à l'intérieur_

_Mais à l'intérieur de l'intérieure,_

_Je suis cette personne faible qui me dégoute maintenant…_

& oOo &

_J'ai voulu vous montrer ma rentrée à vous, gardien du secret, celui de ma vie, de qui j'étais, de who I was… comment j'étais à cette période et comment j'ai changé… Pour que vous puissez comprendre pourquoi je suis comme je suis…_

_Je vais maintenant, sauter plusieurs pages de ma vie car de septembre à janvier, rien de vous intéresse, ce sont juste les déboires qu'avait une pauvre petite innocente. Je l'envie maintenant, bref._

_Maintenant, mon histoire et la votre aussi, peut commencer…_

_Mais je vous rappelle notre contrat :_

_Sous aucun prétexte, vous ne dévoilerez,_

_Les mots qui, ici-bas, seront apposés._

* * *

_**Je sais, plus court ce petit, tout petit chapitre…**_

_**Mais, je mets l'histoire en place, **_

_**However, le prochain chapitre sera plus long…**_

_**Et peut-être, avec un peu de chance je le publierai,**_

_**Today…**_

_**Mais, qui lira verra…**_

_**S'il vous plaît même si c'est court, une petite review !!!**_

_**Ca me ferait très plaisir !!!**_


	3. Note de la l'écriveuze

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire auncuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…_

* * *

Désolé ce n'est pas un chapitre, je pense que je le posterais soit demain soit la semaine prochaine…

* * *

Bref, Inukiokami, tu es paumé et je peux le comprendre : 

_"Je suis tout de même un peu perdu dans la chronologie par rapport à ton introduction. Dans ce chapitre, elle racontait bien le début de sa septième année ?"_

**Je récapépète donc : **

**Alors, dans le prologue** j'explique (pas très bien c'est vrai !)

- qu'Hermione rentre chez elle à la fin de sa 7 ème année, que beaucoup de choses ont changée : elle se sent seule, sa mère est morte.

- En plus Dumbledore, lui a demandé de réaliser une mission qui doit sauver des personnes (je sais qu'il est mort, vous verrez comment ça s'organise…), la mission est top-secret.

_Hermione, est donc chez elle seule, elle se confie : raconte tout ce qui c'est passé dans sa vie pendant cette 7ème année._

**Dans le 1er chapitre,**

- On voit son départ pour sa dernière année.

- Ses amis se sont éloignés.

- Dumbledore est tué et Malefoy et Rogue sont des « gentils »

- Elle donne l'impression de sombrer dans la peine.

A la fin de ce chapitre, elle raconte ce qu'elle est devenue :

« Je_ suis maintenant forte à l'extérieur_

_Et froide à l'intérieur_

_Mais à l'intérieur de l'intérieur,_

_Je suis cette personne faible qui me dégoute maintenant… »_

* * *

J'ai décidé de montrer cette partie pour voir, l'évolution d'Hermione, pourquoi elle est devenue ce qu'elle est maintenant. 

Donc, je vais sauter quelques mois car ils ne sont pas important pour l'histoire…

oOo

Ensuite, j'ignore dans combien de chapitre mais elle racontera la fin de sa 7ème année jusqu'au moment où elle se confie (été qui suit)

Et ensuite, j'écris sa vie après Poudlard. Savoir ce qu'elle devient, ses choix dans un monde sombre, noir, dur…

_Si vous avez encore des questions, je suis à votre entière disposition…_

_Populasse fanficteuze, merci de m'avoir lu_

_Je reste à votre entière disposition,_

_Votre dévouée, Ely Malfoy_


	4. Four month later

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…_

* * *

**Chapitre II: **

**Four month later…**

J'arrive en courant dans la salle commune, monte les escaliers en catastrophe, enfonce presque la porte et m'écroule en pleurs sur mon lit : Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, aujourd'hui 8 janvier, je me retrouve sans mère…Ma maman ne me verra jamais être une femme, une épouse, une mère…

J'ai envie de mourir, de la rejoindre, ce serait tellement plus facile. Tout cela est de ma faute si je n'étais pas entre deux mondes : si j'étais une simple moldu IL n'aurait pas tué ma mère. Sans moi, elle n'aurait jamais été mêlée à tout cela… Moi, pauvre idiote je n'ai pas vu le danger arrivé sur elle. Non, moi pauvre petite égoïste, je me focalisais sur mes pauvres petits problèmes de gamines. J'aurais du être là… C'est moi qui aurais du être à sa place… Moi qui aurais su mourir, elle, elle n'avait rien fait.

&oOo&

**9 janvier, vers 10 heures du matin**

On dit que la nuit porte conseil… C'est sans doute vrai… j'ai pleuré, j'ai dormi, et, j'ai réfléchi. Voici ma conclusion : j'ai le cœur brisé, je suis triste, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mo cœur mais j'ai assez pleuré, je ne vais plus montrer ma tristesse sur sa disparition… Mais, surtout je ne vais plus JAMAIS refaire la même erreur : ne pas s'attacher à d'autres personnes. Ca fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop. En plus cela ne devrait pas être trop dur : je me suis encore plus éloignée d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny…

Mais par-dessus tout, mon seul but est de me venger, de cet enfoiré, cette ordure, ce… Bref. Je trouverais le moyen le plus dur, le plus horrible de le détruire lui et tout ces petits toutous, qu'on appelle mangemort.

Seulement, pour pouvoir oublier mes sentiments, l'amour que je leur porte à tous - et qui ne fait que souffrir et m'empêche de réaliser mon dessein – je vais coucher, ici-bas les faits sur son décès en quelques lignes. Je vais expliquer la façon dont je l'ai appris, l'enterrement hier et les réactions de tous. Ainsi, à mesure où les lettres, les mots, les phrases je vais me débarrasser de mes sentiments, de tout ce qui peut m'empêcher de me venger, de souffrir, de le tuer.

**Petit retour en arrière : **

Il y a maintenant quatre jours, j'étais en potion, en binôme avec Malefoy et je maudissais Merlin de cet acte de pur sadisme…Puis, McGonagall entra sans frapper, le visage encore plus froid que d'habitude, échangea quelques mots avec Rogue et me lança un regard compatissant ? Rogue, avec sa voix toujours si froide et dénuée toute émotion m'ordonna de suivre le professeur de métamorphose. Malefoy me lança un regard étonné et je sortis sans regard pour personne.

On avançait dans le silence le plus complet. A chaque pas, l'inquiétude me gagnait plus qu'au précédent. Puis, après ce qui ma paru une éternité, on arriva dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Elle me demanda de m'assoir, ce que je fis et m'annonça la nouvelle qui bouleversa toute ma vie : votre mère a été tué chez elle pendant que votre père était au travail et il semblerait que Voldemort, l'ai demandé lui-même à son bras droit : Lucius Malefoy ?

Cette révélation n'arrivait à mon cerveau. Je restais là, assise, à fixer la directrice, attendant je ne sais quoi peut-être qu'elle me fasse un grand sourire et me crie : « poisson d'avril ». Mais mon cerveau, me rappela qu'on était en janvier et que McGonagall n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'humour. Puis, quand je compris enfin je me mis à pleurer pendant longtemps, sans faire attention au monde qui m'entourait. Puis, j'entendis quelques mots : « elle est là ! », « la pauvre », « laissez-moi avec elle ». Cette dernière phrase, c'est Harry qui l'a prononcée.

Il s'est penché vers moi, m'a soulevé le menton, m'a souri tristement, m'a tendu un mouchoir et m'a soulevé s'est assis sur mon fauteuil, m'a pris dans ses bras. Et a attendu, plusieurs minutes que je parle.

On a parlé pendant plusieurs heures. Il me comprenait, lui aussi c'est retrouvé sans parents de la faute de cet immonde personnage. Mais je n'ai pas la force d'Harry. Je n'ai pas réagi pareil.

Puis, il m'a raccompagné à mon dortoir. A la porte du bureau, se trouvait Ginny et Ron. Ils sourient et j'ai compris que je pouvais compter sur eux. Mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas me comprendre seul Harry le pouvait… On ne sera plus jamais aussi proche Ron, Ginny et moi. Seul Harry gardera sa place privilégié dans mon cœur : celle de mon grand frère…

Il a pu me monter dans mon lit : McGonagall a du lever le sort mais je ne voyais rien. Mes yeux étaient pleins de larmes, si j'avais pu voir, j'aurais pu voir des regards débordants de pitié, de compassion. Sentiments qui m'horripilent au plus haut point aujourd'hui. Bref, il m'a couché, m'a embrassée sur la joue et prononça les seuls mots que je voulais entendre : « bonne nuit petite sœur… ».

Quand je me suis réveillée, je ne reconnu pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais tout me revint en mémoire, le cours, la directrice, sa mort. Puis, je reconnus Tonks, et Harry en pleine discussion :

- Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnaissais la voix qui sortait de ma bouche, une voix triste, faible, pleine de larmes.

- Chez Sirius, me répondis Harry. Tonks me fit un sourire et me dit que l'enterrement était aujourd'hui. J'avais eu une forte fièvre et je dormais depuis deux jours déjà.

- Je vais chercher ma mère dit une voix froide, cette voix, elle provenait d'une troisième personne que je n'avais pas vu. C'était Malefoy et il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait changer ta tête qui fait peur, elle t'arrangera un peu.

Sur le moment, j'en voulus à Malefoy d'être si méchant, je venais de perdre ma mère après tout mais, par la suite, je compris qu'il n'y avait que lui qui ne me pris ma par des pincettes.

Narcissa fut fantastique : elle ne me parla pas de ma mère, avait trouvé une robe noire superbe et réussi à masquer mes yeux gonflés par le chagrin. En y repensant, je crois qu'elle s'en voulait que ce soit son mari qui tua ma mère. Dès lors, elle essaya, tout au long des mois qui suivirent de combler le manque qu'engendre la mort d'une maman.

Quand, je descendis l'escalier, tous me regardèrent avec pitié. Aujourd'hui, selon moi c'est le pire des sentiments humains. Mais, surtout, dans leur regard, il y avait une trace d'étonnement. Je compris pourquoi en me regardant dans le miroir.

D'habitude, je déteste faire attention à moi. Mais, trop perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu Narcissa m'habiller. Enfin si mais je n'y ai pas fait attention. J'avais une robe noire, à bretelle longue, serré à la taille : un parfait mélange d'une robe moldu et sorcière. Car, si tous étaient habillés en moldu. Chacun portait un symbole du monde sorcier, c'est ce monde qui l'a tuée… Et enfin, elle avait réussi à dompter ma crinière…

J'étais avec mon père pendant la cérémonie. Derrière, il y avait l'Ordre et Harry, Ron, Ginny qui n'en font pas partis à l'inverse de Malefoy.

Puis, après que tout le monde nous aient dit qu'on pouvait sur eux si on avait besoin, qu'il serait là pour nous etc…etc … Je suis restée toute seule sur sa tombe je lui ai parlé mais c'est intime et ce que je lui ai dit ne vous regarde pas…

Bref, je savais qu'ils m'entendaient tous en dehors mais j'ai transplané devant la grille de Poudlard. Je voulais être seule. Et me voici, à raconter ma douleur…

**--------------**

_Voilà, vous comprendrez,_

_Plus tard,_

_Que cet évènement précipité,_

_M'a transformé,_

_D'autres auraient ruminé leurs idées noires,_

_Mais j'ai choisis la vengeance,_

_Or ne dit-on pas que c'est un plat qui se mange froid_

_Et à force d'attendre_

_Je me suis détruit le cœur…_

&i!i!i!i!i&

_Moi, toujours dans le noir,_

_Mais sans les pleurs,_

_Car à partir de ce moment là_

_Je suis devenue dure,_

_Froide,_

_Sans sentiments,_

_Car l'amour, tôt ou tard nous fera énormément souffrir…_

* * *

_Petite note de l'auteuze :_

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaît,

Toutes vos réactions, intéressantes à souhait,

Alors, apposés-les sur une petite review ??!

_Juste pour info :_

Ce petit truc-bidule :&i!i!i!i!i&signifie que les phrases qui suivent sont ce qu'Hermione pense maintenant de cette période de sa vie.


	5. The Beautiful Coldness

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…

* * *

_

_**Rappel des épisodes précédents : **_

_**Bref, je savais qu'ils m'entendaient tous en dehors mais j'ai transplané devant la grille de Poudlard. Je voulais être seule. Et me voici, à raconter ma douleur…**_

_**9 janvier, vers 10 heures du matin**_

**_On dit que la nuit porte conseil… C'est sans doute vrai… j'ai pleuré, j'ai dormi, et, j'ai réfléchi. Voici ma conclusion : j'ai le cœur brisé, je suis triste, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon cœur mais j'ai assez pleuré, je ne vais plus montrer ma tristesse sur sa disparition… Mais, surtout je ne vais plus JAMAIS refaire la même erreur : ne pas s'attacher à d'autres personnes. Ca fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop. En plus cela ne devrait pas être trop dur : je me suis encore plus éloignée d'Harry, de Ron et de Ginny…_**

_**Mais par-dessus tout, mon seul but est de me venger, de cet enfoiré, cette ordure, ce… Bref. Je trouverais le moyen le plus dur, le plus horrible de le détruire lui et tout ces petits toutous, qu'on appelle mangemort.

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE III : **

**The Beautiful Coldness**

Sur ses bonnes résolutions, oui, je dis bonnes, j'en suis convaincue : mes seuls buts sont la vengeance et de ne plus avoir aussi mal, je m'habillai. Je choisis des vêtements noirs, du maquillage noir : c'est-à-dire mascara noir, eye liner noir. Noir, reflet de mon être, de mes pensées, de mon humeur… Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir. Un mot me vint à l'esprit : beauté froide. J'étais belle, oui, j'avais lissé mes cheveux comment ? Non, pas avec la magie mais avec un lisseur que ma mère m'a offert, il y a longtemps. Mais oublions. Bref, je descendis et tous ceux qui était dans la salle me regardèrent comme une martienne !

Vous auriez vu leurs têtes !!!Cela valait son pesant de cacahuètes ! Puis, ils reprirent tous leur visage triste, comme si parce que j'avais perdu ma mère eux aussi devaient ne plus avoir goût à rien…Quel bande de petits crétins !

Puis, le roi des crétins (Ronald Weasley), vint me voir et dit comme s'il parlait à une demeurée :

- « Hermione ? Ca va ? Tu veux parler ? Pourquoi tu es en noir ? Ca ne va pas ? »

- « Hé dire, que ça se dit être mon frère ?! Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille bien, crétin ? »

- « Mais, oui Ron, il faut qu'elle réalise, laisse lui le temps »

Voilà, maintenant, Ginny et Neville pensait à ma place, je crois que je préfère encore Ron qui croit juste que devient folle. Harry me lance un regard peiné et honteux. Lui, il me comprend, j'allais lui rendre son sourire quand je me souvins de mes résolutions. Je le regarde, froidement, hausse un sourcil et sort de la salle en claquant la porte.

J'ai fait mon petit effet : Poudlard, voilà Hermione la beauté froide. Mais, je n'avais pas vu à ce moment là que Malefoy était dans la pièce, je ne vis donc pas, sa surprise quand j'étais apparu, ni sa méprise quand les duchemoles m'avaient adressé la parole. Mais, surtout, je ne vis pas son imperceptible sourire lorsque je fis ma sortie… Par contre, j'imaginai très bien, leurs têtes à tous : abasourdies, choquées, consternées !

**_9 janvier, more later (vers 19h)._**

Je croisai Harry dans les couloirs, je n'avais rien avalé : pas faim, pas envie de les croiser. Je sortais de la bibliothèque, il m'attrapa le bras et me demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te la joues à la Rogue ? Pourquoi tu traînes plus avec nous ? Ce n'ait pas parce que tu es triste que tu dois arrêter de vivre !!! »

« De quoi tu parles Harry ? J'aime le noir, il reflette mon esprit et pourquoi je serais triste ? »

Sur ce, je pressai le pas. J'étais fière de moi : j'avais respecté mes engagements : j'avais été distante avec Harry, celui dont je suis la plus proche. J'avais ignoré ma douleur, ce petit pincement au cœur quand il avait parlé de ma mère, et je n'avais pas montré ma douleur, cette faiblesse. Devant tous, je suis restée forte.

Je monte dans mon dortoir, je n'ai toujours pas faim, alors je ne mange pas… Je me mets en chemise de nuit et je vais devant la glace : oui, j'ai trouvé, à la bibliothèque, un sort pour que mes cheveux forment de jolies boucles et non plus des horribles nœuds. Et puis j'ai chercher comment me venger… Oh, et j'ai eu une idée : le plus vite possible je vais me faire un tatouage ! J'en ai toujours rêvé ! Mais, moi petite fille trop et ma mère m'en avaient toujours empêché !

Ma mère, ici, toute seule, dans le noir, je suis moins forte, malgré ma promesse je pleure encore jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme…

&i !i !i !i !i&

_Ce jour, a été un jour _

_Par lequel beaucoup ont été marqué_

_A partir ce moment _

_La princesse de glace en noir je suis devenue_

_Froide, sans sentiment_

_Avec une soif de vengeance…_

_Et, ce jour-ci, une seule personne_

_Agréablement surprise a été…_

_Je vous laisse deviner_

_Qui m'a aimé_

_Froide et brisée…_

_Petite note de l'authoreuze :_

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard,

Impardonnable je suis,

Mais j'espère que pardonner vour saurez…

A bientôt et encore désolée…

Merci beaucoup Inukiokami pour tes reviews qui toujours m'enchante !


	6. A little period of insulation

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE IV :**

**A little period of insulation… **

Je me réveille, il fait encore nuit. Je me déteste, j'ai rompu ma promesse : je ne devais plus pleurer. Je vais tout faire pour que cela ne de reproduise pas. En tout cas, j'ai sauvé les apparences. Du moment, que je me montre faible en privée, seule. Je me lève, passe devant mon réveil, il est 6h. Je vais dans la salle de bain, l'insonorise puis je me prépare. Comme hier, le noir est de rigueur. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, une jupe noire, un corsage noir sous une cape remplace la robe de sorcier d'hier.

Je décide d'aller à la bibliothèque, puis, je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas ouverte, je prends donc des livres sur la magie noire que j'ai emprunté hier et vais dans une salle de classe vide au 3ème étage.

J'y reste plusieurs heures, j'ignore combien : je n'ai pas faim, je veux me concentrer sur un moyen de vengeance et, surtout j'évite les plus de personnes possibles ; je veux éviter de trop jouer la comédie devant eux. De toutes façons, je m'en fous, rien de presse, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours.

Car, c'est un fait : je ne suis plus la petite Hermione toute sage, non, maintenant je suis égoïste et sans attache. Mais, si ne plus rien ressentir pour Ron, Ginny et tous les autres m'est facile, le faire pour Harry m'est impossible : c'est mon grand frère. Mais je suis forte maintenant et je vais tout faire pour y arriver.

Pendant deux semaines, mes journées de cette façon : je me levais aux aurores, passait ma journée dans la même salle de classe à éplucher les bouquins que j'avais emprunté la veille. Je me nourrissais de quelques fruits et d'eau. Je sais ce n'est pas très consistant mais je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Et puis, je m'entraînais. A quoi ? A me battre à la sorcière et à la moldue. J'allais devoir apprendre, non pas à me défendre comme l'aurait fait la jolie petite Hermione mais à attaquer et à tuer.

Bien sûr, mon entourage - enfin mes camarades – commencèrent à s'inquiéter, aucun ne tenta quelque chose, mis à part Harry les seules fois où il me vit. Il me disait de manger, de revenir en cours… Mais, je le rembarrais avec ma voix la plus froide, au début cela me faisait du mal puis je m'habituai à cette voix qui finissait par me rendre indifférente. Mon expression de froideur et de mépris était au point. Je pouvais être fière de moi.

Je n'aillais plus en cours non plus, mais je savais que McGonagall ne dirait rien : c'est vrai, après tout « elle est pupille maintenant, la pauvre ».

Cependant, tout le monde se préoccupait bien plus de moi que je le croyais. Car, un jour que j'étais dans ma salle, quelqu'un frappa. Je fus surprise, tellement que je m'y du temps à réaliser que c'étais à ma porte que l'on frappait. J'allai ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Narcissa à ma porte. Je m'écartai pour la laisser ouvrir sans lui adresser la parole. Je m'assis sur une table, elle déplaça une chaise et s'assit en face de moi.

Elle me fixa pendant quelques longues minutes. Je n'allais pas commencer à parler. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida :

« que t'arrive-t-il Hermione ? »

« de quoi parle-tu Narcissa, moi je vais très bien »

« Hermione, selon moi une fille qui vient de perdre sa mère, qui reste enfermée toute la journée, qui ne mange rien et ne se rend plus à ses cours, n'ai pas une fille qui va « bien » »

« Effectivement ce genre de fille n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme ! »

Elle avait parlé de ma mère et cela ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Je progressais, je devenais forte.

« Hermione, ne me prends pas pour une idiote, regarde, tu n'as plus que la peau sur les os. Et que peux-tu bien faire ici »

« Qui vous a appelé ? Qui s'est mêlé de mes affaires ? »

« je t'en pris, ne change pas de sujet… »

J'allais prendre mes affaires et m'en allait sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Mais, Merlin s'acharna sur moi. Je fis tomber un de mes livres au pied de Narcissa qui avec tous ça grâce le ramassa. Mais, quand elle lut le titre : « la magie noire pour les nuls », elle la lâcha avec beaucoup moins de grâce et une expression d'incrédulité et de déception ? Je ne pris pas le temps de m'y attarder et partie sans demander mon reste.

oOoOoO¤OoOoOo

Je ne revis personne plus de 20 minutes jusqu'au milieu de février. Un bal était organisé fin février, tout le monde y allait mais pas moi, je décidais d'en profiter pour travailler encore plus.

**_Le 18 février vers 19h ; J-10_**

Je travaille quand quelqu'un frappa. Je pensais que c'était Narcissa, seule elle et - celui qui l'avait prévenue - connaissait mon endroit secret. Mais, une personne blonde entra, certes, mais c'était un garçon et même un homme. Tout s'éclaira : IL m'avait dénoncé. Et maintenant, sa mère me détestait. Alors je fis un truc complètement dingue : je courrais faire lui et lui foutu un pain dans la figure et commença à le frapper sur le torse. Il avait mal au nez, cela se voyait mais ne ressentait rien au torse : il était assez puissant.

Mais, sur l'instant, tout ce qui m'intéressait c'était de sortir ma douleur, la honte en revoyant la déception dans les yeux de Narcissa et de McGonagall plus tôt dans la journée.

Puis, Malefoy m'attrapa les poignées et dit de sa voix irritée :

« c'est bon tu te calmes maintenant Granger, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est morte que tu dois te croire tout permis ! »

Lui seul ne me prenais pas avec des pincettes, cela me faisait un bien fou !

« c'est toi qui est allé me dénoncer à ta mère » m'accusais-je. « Parce que tu me déteste, pour que je la dégoute, parce que tu étais jaloux de la relation que j'ai noué avec elle pendant l'été… »

« C'est bon tu te calmes maintenant. Oui, je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, je lui ai juste dit que tu t'enfonçais, que tu ne mangeais plus. Je te déteste c'est vrai mais ma mère t'apprécie or elle ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de te laisser te tuer. »

« On ne meurt pas de faim et laisse moi gérer ma vie !!! »

« Non, tu la gère mal ! De toute façon, elle m'a demandé de te surveiller et je ne lui désobéis jamais. » dit-il froidement.

Il m'attrapa le bras durement et je me débattis. Il ajouta :

« Arrêtes de gesticuler, McGonagall veut nous voir. »

Je repris mon bras et le suivit.

----------------------

_Je le suivis _

_J'ignorais que je m'avançais _

_Vers ma destinée_

_Par la suite,_

_On m'expliquait_

_Que le monde, j'allais devoir sauver._

_Avec un seul allié_

_Qui me surveillait_

_Sur ordre de son aînée_

_Mais ne dit-on pas :_

_On ne peut compter que sur ses ennemis…_

&i !i !i !i !i&

_J'espère que vous comprenez _

_Pourquoi cet épisode m'a marquée_

_Mais, aujourd'hui je sais_

_Que ce comportement, au lieu de me sauvée_

_M'a condamné_

_Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment_

_Où en tous cas, ils sont enfouis profondément…_

_Pendant cette période d'isolation,_

_Tous mes amis, je me suis mise à dos_

_Par la suite, une seule personne_

_A connut une bonne partie de ma situation…

* * *

_

_**Note de l'écrivaine :** _

Voili, voilou,

Un autre chapitre

Au prochain on rentre dans le vif du sujet

S'il vous plaît une toute petite review !!!

Même pour dire que c'est nul

Ainsi j'arrêterais le massacre…


	7. The Request

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews… _

Merci beaucoup Inukiokami pour tes encouragements !!! Puisque toi au moins tu lis j'écrirais la suite pour toi ! Et cela me fait super plaisir parce que j'ai pleins d'idées… On sera petit à petit comment elles sont devenues amies (Hermione et Narcissa) mais n'oublient pas qu'elles s'étaient bien entendues cet été au Square Grimmaurd !

* * *

_**Petit rappel** : _

_Il m'attrapa le bras durement et je me débattis. Il ajouta : _

_« Arrêtes de gesticuler, McGonagall veut nous voir. »_

_Je repris mon bras et le suivit._

**Chapitre V : **

**The request…**

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, la porte était déjà ouverte… A la vue de l'escalier, Malefoy avec qui je n'avais plus échangé un seul mot, accéléra encore le pas. Je me renfrognais encore un peu plus. De quel droit on m'obligeait à venir ? Et en plus, ON avait envoyé Malefoy me chercher et le moins que le pouvais dire était qu'il n'était pas très délicat…

Bref, quand nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau de McGonagall, où jadis l'ancienne Hermione aurait eu un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de la mort du vieux directeur, la directrice nous attendais.

« Vous voilà ! vous en avez mis du temps ! »

Malefoy me lança un regard de côté et ajouta :

« Oui, mais nous sommes là maintenant… »

La directrice demanda à Malefoy de sortir un instant de la pièce. Ce qu'il fît. Je lui lançai un regard étonné et interrogateur auquel il me répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

« Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Granger. Je ne ferais aucune remarque sur votre nouveau comportement pour le moment mais sachez que nous en reparlerons dans très peu de temps…

« J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour une leçon de morale, sinon, je préfère m'en aller… »

McGonagall regarda Hermione d'un air pincé et désapprobateur. Mais ajouta :

« Non ! Restez ici je vous pris, ce n'est pas moi qui vous est fait venir mais le directeur… »

« Madame, sans vous offensez, coupa, sur un ton orgueilleux, Hermione, c'est vous la directrice »

« Si vous me laissiez finir ? Je disais donc que Dumbledore vous a laissé un mot avant sa mort. Et je dois vous le donner »

Hermione répliqua avec une point de sarcasme :

Professeur, vous êtes un peu en retard, il est mort depuis plusieurs mois… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, la directrice lui tendit une lettre et la laissa seule.

Sur l'enveloppe, une écriture fine et penchée disait :

_A Mademoiselle Granger, un mois et sept jours après la mort de sa mère._

Avant de l'ouvrir, Hermione fut prise d'une colère folle : il le savait, il savait qu'IL allait la faire tuer et il l'avait laissé faire ! « Quel enfoi, il ne vaut pas mieux que Voldemort »

Mais avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin dans ses pensées, une personne sortit de l'enveloppe. Hermione fut d'abord surprise, mais elle se retrouva face au directeur. Elle allait lui jeter toute sa haine à la figure mais il prit la parole avant elle :

« Avant de vous énerver, Miss Granger, écoutez-moi plutôt : oui, je savais que vous alliez perdre votre mère, mais tout comme ma mort, c'était inévitable… Car ma mort à permis à Mr Malefoy d'infiltrer les mangemorts. Celle de votre mère a eu les effets néfastes que j'avais vu, à en voir votre tenue et votre visage. Surtout vos yeux, ils sont froids, inexpressifs. C'est triste, mais c'était inévitable. Et comme vous êtes maintenant, vous me serais beaucoup plus utile. »

Hermione allait répliquer : il parlait d'elle comme d'une chose ! Mais il la recoupa :

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement maintenant Miss Granger. Je sens votre envie de vengeance et je peux vous aider dans cette quête. Je vais être franc : voudriez-vous devenir mangemorte ? Répondez à cette question et je vous en dirais plus, sinon vous pouvez repartir dans votre salle commune. »

Hermione réfléchit un quart de seconde, oui, cela lui avez frôler l'esprit, de plus, il avait éveillé sa curiosité :

« Pourquoi pas, »

« Bien, alors je peux continuer : je veux que vous les infiltriez, seulement, uniquement trois personnes seront au courant : c'est une mission très très secrète, je veux éviter toutes les fuites possibles. Je savais que la perte de votre mère vous donnerait une soif de vengeance. Et je suis désolé de me servir de vous, mais avoir une sorcière de votre qualité en espion est un bien précieux. Mais je vous mets en garde : faites attention, le mal est attrayant, et votre vengeance peut vous poussez à faire des choses horribles. Essayez de vous contrôler. Seriez-vous d'accord ? D'être aux yeux de tous une mangemorte ? Êtes-vous prête à perdre vos amis ? »

« Je n'ai plus d'amis, et tout ce qui compte pour moi est de me venger… »

« très bien, aller chercher Mr Malefoy je vous pris… »

&i !i !i !i !i&

Voilà, Dumbledore lui-même,

Me demande de devenir

Ceux que je déteste,

Ce que je hais même

Je ne vais pas fuir

Devant cette « request »

Je veux ma vengeance

Et je l'aurais

Tant pis, si je dois tuer,

Torturer,

Ou faire souffrir,

Je veux juste libérer ma peine…

* * *

_Note de l'écriveuzzze : _

Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, j'aurais voulu le retravailler, je le trouve un peu trop direct mais bon je sais qu'il ne m'aurait jamais plu.

Le prochain arrivera rapidement et

Les sentiments seront plus travaillés

On verra la réaction des deux autres infiltrés

Et de la vielle McGo, complètement choquée,

Que sa meilleure élève soit déshumanisée…


	8. The Engagement

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…

* * *

_

**Chapitre VI : **

**The engagement**

« Très bien, aller chercher Mr Malefoy je vous pris… »

Je descendis donc l'escalier, et vit McGonagall et Malefoy qui attendait, ce dernier était assis négligemment contre le mur. Quand j'arrivai, ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers moi. Je fis signe à Malefoy de me suivre et nous fîmes le trajet dans l'autre sens.

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau (où le fantôme ?) de Dumbledore nous attendais. Je vis passer l'étonnement sur le visage de Malefoy mais il reprit son masque froid très rapidement. Je dois avouer que sur le moment je lui envié ce masque d'indifférence sans savoir que je l'acquerrai par la suite…

Dumbledore salua Malefoy et nous proposa de nous assoir, ce que nous fîmes. Puis, le directeur commença à expliquer la situation :

« Tout d'abord, comment se passe ta mission Drago ? »

Malefoy ne répondit pas mais se contenta de me lancer un regard. Dumbledore répondit à sa question muette :

« Justement, Miss Granger doit se mettre au courant, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai fait venir tous les deux ici. Dorénavant, Drago, vous serez trois agents doubles. »

Avant que Malefoy n'ai eu le temps de protester, le directeur ajouta :

« Laisse moi finir s'il-te-plaît, je disais donc que Miss Granger, va elle-aussi s'infiltrer. Elle sera très utile, de plus je crois que tu t'ai renseigné sur la question, n'est-ce pas Hermione ? »

Malefoy me lança un regard surpris et je crus y décelé un peu d'incompréhension. Je me sentis honteuse sous le regard de Dumbledore mais n'en fit rien voir sur mon visage. Je m'améliorais dans le genre « Madame j'ai-un-super-masque-d'indifférence ».

Dumbledore m'observa quelques instants ainsi que Malefoy encore ahuri. Puis il ajouta :

« Je disais donc que tu vas parler d'Hermione à Voldemort et lui laisser entendre qu'elle serait intéressée par une carrière de mangemorte. Carrière par laquelle tu es intéressée n'est-ce pas Hermione ? En tout tu sais ce que tu diras. Puis, il l'acceptera et elle rentrera dans ses rangs, pendant la fin de votre scolarité. Puis, vous intégrerez vraiment ces ordres et aurez la marque des ténèbres… Seul les Professeur Rogue, McGonagall et nous trois seront au courant de votre « engagement…

Malefoy lui coupa alors la parole :

-« Mais, Professeur, Voldemort ne voudra jamais de Granger dans ces rangs ? »

J'acquiesçais en silence, car, comme me l'avais fait gentiment remarquer Malefoy pendant plusieurs années, je n'étais qu'une sang-de-bourbe.

« Oui, Drago mais, je fais de ce point là mon affaire, il y a des arguments qui font qu'il acceptera, réfléchit : la meilleure amis de son ennemi dans ses rangs… Drago, je veux que tu guides Hermione. Vous donnerez les informations au Professeur McGonagall. »

Il n'eut le temps de ne rajouter que Rogue, suivit de McGonagall rentrait dans le bureau :

- « Vous m'avez appelé Albus ? » demanda le professeur de potions en me jetant un regard étonné.

-« Oui, Severus, asseyez-vous. »

Les professeurs s'exécutèrent. Dumbledore semblait hésitant comme s'il redoutait leurs réactions. Je me dis sur le moment que c'était compréhensible. J'avais beau ne plus venir en cours depuis quelques semaines, delà à penser que j'allais devenir mangemorte, cela pouvait en choqué plus d'un. Il se lança donc :

« Voilà, vous savez tous les deux que nous avons besoin d'un autre agent double, eh bien, Miss Granger veut bien assumer ce rôle. »

Je ris bien en voyant leur tête : Malefoy avait le regard fixe, il semblait en pleine réflexion. McGonagall semblait choquée, effarée et pleins d'adjectifs en –ée !!! Mais, celui qui me surprit le plus fut Rogue. Au début, il fixait Dumbledore incrédule, puis qui l'information a semblé arriver à son cerveau, il est entré dans une colère folle. Il s'est levé de sa chaise. Et à commencer à hurler sur le directeur.

-« Comment, vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez qu'ELLE elle devienne mangemorte, vous vous fichez de moi, vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi. Pourquoi elle, il y a pleins d'autres personnes !!! »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas trop chamboulé par les propos du Rogue, mais moi, je voyais rouge :

« De quel droit me rabaissez-vous de la sorte ! J'en suis tout à fait capable, et de toute façon je suis d'accord avec lui. »

« Nous vous mêlez pas de cela et ne parlez de choses dont vous ignorez tout ! »

« J'en suis capable et je vais le faire, cela peut sauver des milliers de personnes ! Mais vous vous en foutez ! »

Soudain, une voix intervint :

« Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Rogue, c'est trop dangereux »

Je regardais le blond, lui aussi il s'y mettait ? Très bien. Il allait voir de quel bois je me chauffais ! Je me lançai donc :

« Vous savez tous mieux savoir que moi ! Mais c'est moi qui gère ma vie. Je me débrouille. Je suis grande. Et bien moins innocente que vous croyez. » Lançai-je d'une voix froide. « Je sais que je vais devoir, tuer, torturer, être horrible, devenir un monstre. Mais, je veux venger ma mère, or c'est le seul moyen de détruire Voldemort. De toute manière mon choix est fait. Professeur »Fis-je en m'adressant à Dumbledore, « j'accepte votre proposition ».

Et j'ajoutai, à l'intention de Malefoy et Rogue :

« Avec votre aide, on serait plus fort, mais si vous refusez de me soutenir, je me passerais de vous deux »

Rogue essaya de me persuader de ne pas le faire du regard, mais je détournai mes yeux vers le directeur.

Celui-ci ajouta :

« Très bien, Hermione, j'accepte, je ne dirais pas avec plaisir, mais j'accepte ton aide. N'oublie pas, cela doit rester secret. Drago, tu la mettras en relation avec le mage après, à toi de choisir si tu aideras Miss Granger. »

« Je l'aiderai professeur. »

« Bien, vous reviendrez voir mon tableau dans la salle des directeurs pour me tenir au courant des dernières avancées. »

Nous opinèrent du chef. Rogue, lui afficha son mécontentement et fusillait Dumbledore du regard :

« Vous la laissez faire ?! »

McGonagall qui n'avait rien du jusqu'à lors ouvrit la bouche :

« Severus, laissons Albus s'expliquer. Ne vous énervez pas »

« Que je ne m'énerve pas ? Mais, mais… »

« Severus, calmez vous, nous allons en parler en privée, Hermione, Drago, veuillez nous laisser maintenant. Et Hermione, bonne chance »

J'inclinai la tête, car là où l'ancienne Hermione aurait sourit, seul ce geste me vint à l'esprit.

Nous sortîmes donc du bureau. En bas de l'escalier, on entendait les éclats de voix. Je me fis alors la promesse de prouver à Rogue et à tous que je pouvais le faire, que moi, la nouvelle princesse des glaces, j'étais capable de devenir un monstre…

On continua de marcher dans le silence. Tous les deux analysant tout ce qui c'était passé dans ce bureau.

Puis, Malefoy se décida :

« Tu es sûr ? » Sa voix n'était plus hautaine, ni méprisant, non, elle était dénuée de toute expression. Parce que maintenant, on était dans la même galère…

« Certaine. »

Dans un premier temps, il n'ajouta rien. Seul le bruit de nos pas se faisait entendre. Il tourna à gauche et m'entraîna dans une classe vide.

-« Ok, je respecte ton choix, mais je ne l'approuve pas. D'une tu ignores dans quoi tu te mets. Puis, je trouve ça trop dangereux. Et dernièrement, si un jour ma mère l'apprend, elle me tuera. »

Il sourit, un vrai sourire, comme s'il essayait de plaisanter pour se détendre. Mais, c'est moi qui devais être tendue. Sentiment que j'étais loin d'éprouver…

&i !i !i !i !i&

Oui, le sentiment,

Qu'à ce moment,

J'ai éprouvé,

C'était, non pas l'anxiété,

Mais l'envie d'exécuter,

La mission qui m'a été confiée,

Et la hâte, de voir ma vengeance arrivée,

C'est à ce moment-là

Que je suis arrivée au point de non-retour,

Mais, j'allais leur montrer ce dont j'étais capable à tous,

J'allais les décevoir tous,

Pour mieux les sauver tous.

* * *

_**Note de l'écriveuze : **_

J'en ai marre de quémander,

Mais, j'ai vu que certains, à part Inukiokami qui à l'air d'aimer

Et même si vous détestez,

Donner une p'tite review pour que je puisse m'améliorée…

_a little translation : quand je regarde dans mon p'tit dico : engagement au combat_


	9. The reactions

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen,

Pour vous sauver, même si je me perds, je dois le tenter…

Des épreuves m'attendent et si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace…

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Mon seul paiement est vos reviews…

* * *

_

**Chapitre VII: **

**The reactions**

Il sourit, un vrai sourire, comme s'il essayait de plaisanter pour se détendre. Mais, c'est moi qui devais être tendue. Sentiment que j'étais loin d'éprouver…

Oui, je me sentais puissante, excitée. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? En fait, pas tellement, je viens de passer un mois à m'entraîner pour me venger, ce n'était que la suite logique des choses. Tant pis si cela déplaisait à certains. Quand je repensais à la réaction de Rogue… Je rageais : c'est vrai quoi, je suis la meilleure de ma promotion ! Et lui, il dit que je vais tout gâcher. Bon, ok, il n'a pas vraiment dit cela mais il a dit, je cite : ''pourquoi elle'' ? Arrgh !!! Il m'énerve, je vais lui prouver moi de quoi je suis capable !!!

J'étais dans mes pensées, quand je fus entraînée dans une salle de classe vide… Je levais les yeux et croisai un regard bleu acier. Malefoy avait réussi à se détendre apparemment et avait repris son masque de glace. Disparu le vrai sourire. Mais, à vrai dire, à ce moment-là, je m'en foutais, tout ce qui m'importait était de réussir ma mission.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi Granger, tu vas souffrir. Mais, tu as choisi et tu dois assumer ton choix. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire faux-bond. C'est trop tard. A partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand, tu vas devoir assumer et ne pas te plaindre… »

Je ne le laissai pas finir : il m'énervait, je le savais ça ! Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?!

« C'est bon Malefoy j'ai compris, explique maintenant la suite des opérations… »

« Bien, alors, je vais parler de toi au Seigneur des ténèbres. En attendant que je le voie et qu'il accepte de te recevoir, je vais t'entraîner à devenir mangemorte, à subir les tests d'entrée. Puis, une fois admise, si jamais tu réussis, tu deviendras mangemort et là, tu pourras nous être utile. On assistera aux réunions et on habitera chez les Jedusort avec toute notre « promo ». Bien entendu, dans un premier temps, tu vas continuer à agir comme tu le fais. Puis, petit à petit, ils vont remarquer que tu t'éloignes et finalement, ils verront que tu deviendras mangemorte. »

Pleine d'orgueil, je ne puis m'empêcher de le couper :

« Ca te plaît, hein, de m'avoir à tes ordres. Le fils à papa peut avoir du pouvoir… »

En voyant les traits de son visage se durcir, je compris mon erreur. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges blanches. Je compris une règle essentiel, ne JAMAIS évoqué Lucius Malefoy en présence de son fils. Il ouvrit les yeux et je vis la fureur dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha rapidement de moi. Je crus qu'il allait me frapper mais je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

« Sans moi tu ne peux rien faire. Sans moi tu ne peux pas accomplir ta stupide vengeance. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante d'accepter une sang-de-bourbe dans ma mission. »

On se fixait en chien-de-fayence.

Moi, bouillonnant de colère : comment osait-il ? Ma vengeance était loin d'être futile. Et, moi la sang-de-bourbe était la seule qui pouvait l'aider, l'aider dans NOTRE mission. Lui, il me fixait toujours. Il essayait de garder son sang froid, cela se voyait.

Mais, je n'avais pas son sang froid, et je fis une chose stupide, une chose digne de la nouvelle Hermione : je lui balançai mon poings dans son nez. J'avais frappé de toutes mes forces. Je voulais lui faire mal, lui montrer, non, lui PROUVER que j'étais forte et digne de la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée. Mais, à peine avais-je senti sa peau sur mon poings j'avais réalisé l'erreur. Décidément, avec lui, j'enchainais les conneries. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, il dit d'une voix tranchante qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Que cela nous plaise ou non, on est partenaire Granger. On doit faire en sorte que cela se passe bien. On doit prendre sur nous. Même si pour moi se sera plus difficile. »

J'allais répliquer à cette attaque mais il me dissuada d'un de ses regards si noir qu'il vous coupe le sifflet.

« Mais surtout, fais en sorte que tout le monde se doute plus ou moins que tu as rejoint le camp de Voldemort sans qu'ils n'aient pour autant des preuves. Compris ? »

En le voyant partir, je compris qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter quand il touchait la poignée de la porte :

« A ouais, et toi qui est si malin, comment je réussis à faire cela ? Et avec ta mère ? »

« Je m'en fous Granger tu te démerdes. Pour ma mère, j'y réfléchis et je te redis comment on va procéder. »

Sur ce, il partit. Me laissant seule dans la salle, vide. A réaliser tout ce qu'il allait se passer. Je n'étais pas effrayée. Parce que, avec du recul, je pense, maintenant que je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur des sacrifices que j'allais de voir faire…

&&

**_Le 19 février à 1h04 : _**

Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Alors je me tourne, me retourne, et me re-retourne dans mon lit. Je réfléchis à la suite des évènements. Il faut que je retourne en cours. Que je fasse une scolarité à peu près normale, pour me faire oublier un peu. Par contre, je fais essayer d'être froide avec tous, oui c'est ça. Venir en cours mais rester froide.

Aussi, Malefoy va parler de moi à notre cher « patron ». On verra ce qu'il me demandera en temps voulu. Puis, je vais m'entraîner. Je dois être forte. Et en plus des entraînements de Malefoy pour réussir les « examens d'entrée », mais je crois qu'il va aussi falloir que je continue mes exercices de combat avec la magie noire et à la moldue. Oui, c'est bien, quand je pense au pouvoir que je vais acquérir.

De plus, je n'ai plus aucune faiblesse. Mon père est une larve maintenant, et mes amis, non en fait, je n'ai plus d'amis c'est tout aussi simple. Mais, c'est une des étapes pour devenir mangemort : « l'isolation ». Cependant, les cernes ne font pas parti des caractéristiques, alors, il faut que je dorme.

&&

**_Le 19 février à 7h30:_**

Je me lève. Sans regarder mes camarades de chambre. Mais je sais qu'elles sont ébahis de me voir me lever et surtout de me voir préparer mon sac de cours. Je vais dans la salle de bain. Je rentre dans la douche. J'entends les filles qui descendent dans la grande salle. J'ai tout mon temps. Je ne commence qu'à 8h et je n'ai pas faim.

J'ai beau avoir pris la résolution de venir en cours mais de rester de glace. Mais, en y repensant, il faut que je sois un peu aimable. Je dois avoir quand même quelques contacts. Je ne dois juste pas m'attacher. Oui, c'est ça. Parce que les contacts, cela pourra m'être utile plus tard.

Puis, je repense au rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit… J'ai rêvé que j'étais toute puissante, je détruisais Voldemort qui me suppliait de le tuer pour abréger ses souffrances ! Je mettais servi de lui et de tous les autres avec mes « charmes » pour les faire succomber pour mieux les utiliser. Et le pire c'est que j'aimais cela : le pouvoir et la puissance. Cela me fait un peu peur en y repensant mais je me convaincs que ce n'est qu'un rêve après tout. Aucune signification cachée.

Je sors de la douche, me sèche, lisse mes cheveux. Je me maquille, le noir est toujours de rigueur. Au moment de mettre l'eye-liner, il me vint une idée. Si je suis puissante dans mon rêve c'est grâce à mon charme. Oui, c'est ça l'idée. Etre belle. Qu'ils me veuillent tous dans leurs lits. Tellement qu'ils soient prêts à exaucer mes moindres vœux. Après une sang-de-bourbe ne peut pas être dangereuse…

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Belle et mystérieuse… Par contre, je garde le noir. Il reflète bien mon état d'esprit. A la limite je peux ajouter le rouge. C'est ça, le rouge sang. J'opte pour l'eye-liner noir, le mascara noir. Les lèvres rouges sangs ? Oui, bonne idée. Je suis géniale…

J'enfilai mes vieux sous-vêtements blanc coton en songeant qu'il faudrait que j'investisse dans des sous-vêtements plus sexy mais pas trop « gourgandine » comme dirais Ron. Ainsi que ma robe de sorcier, une que ma mère m'avait offerte dans sa période « ma fille, tu n'es pas assez féminine ». Toujours ce petit pincement au cœur lorsque j'évoquais ma mère… Mais passons, où en étais-je ?

Je passais donc la robe qui m'arrivait aux genoux. Mais ne la fermai pas. No panic ! J'avais mis en dessous un polo rouge et une jupe noire. Rien, à part le lion sur ma robe de sorcière n'indiquait mon appartenance à Gryffondor.

Je sortis, je regardai ma montre. Merde, j'étais à la bourre : 7h58. Je me mis au courir. J'entrai alors dans quelqu'un. J'allais m'excuser mais je me rappelai de qui j'étais maintenant. Je me relevai. En grognant, je levai les yeux et fusilla du regard, la « charmante personne » qui m'avait fait me ramasser comme une crotte. Je rencontrai alors des yeux verts. Elle rencontra aussi des lèvres grandes ouvertes par la stupéfaction :

« Un conseil Zabini, quand tu bouscules une fille, au lieu de baver la bouche grande ouverte devant elle, tu commences par fermer la dite bouche puis tu t'en sers pour lui faire tes excuses. » lui lançai-je.

Il sembla émerger :

« ok, s'cuse moi Granger, bon, maintenant, tu permets. Je dois aller en cours. »

« Figure-toi que moi aussi ! »

Il me regarda, arquant un sourcil, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Cela m'énerva plus qu'autre chose ! Quoi, j'avais loupé les cours si longtemps ? Je le poussai et me dirigeai vers la salle de cours. Naturellement, tout le monde étais déjà assis et tout le monde me regarda comme un extra-terrestre. Mais, cela ne fit que m'agacer encore plus. Respire, Hermione, respire.

Mais, le plus bizarre fut la tête de Rogue. A la fois surpris, pensif et en colère. Surpris, je pouvais comprendre, en colère aussi après tout, selon lui « j'allais ruiner sa mission, mais pensif ? Bref, sous le regard de toute la classe, je me rendis à la seule place disponible : derrière Malefoy à côté de Zabini qui arriva quelques minutes après moi. Décidément, il ne voulait pas me lâcher celui-là ! Rogue, ayant apparemment repris ses esprits. Me fit remarquer mon retard et enleva 5 points à Gryffondor. Je réussis bien la potion. Je ne participai cependant pas au cours. Ce qui surprit encore toute la classe. Et je voyais bien certains qui quand Rogue posait une question me regardaient, attendant que je donne la réponse. Mais je m'en foutais moi des questions de Rogue.

Seul, une personne sembla comprendre mon comportement. Mes yeux marron rencontrèrent les siens pendant un tiers de seconde lorsque nous allâmes chercher les ingrédients.

Nous sortîmes tous des cachots. Quand, Harry m'entraina un peu à l'écart. Il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. J'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire combien il m'avait manqué. Mais je n'en fis rien.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te voir Hermione, ça va toi ? Tu veux parler ? Tu viens manger avec nous ? Je suis là tu sais ! Et eux aussi, en montrant Ron et Ginny qui nous regardaient. »

Toute cette dégoulinade de bonne intention me donna la nausée. Mais, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Les Weasley je m'en foutais, mais pas mon frère… Je lui répondis gentiment :

« Oui, je vais mieux Harry. Non, je ne veux pas parler. Il n'y a rien à dire. Et je n'ai pas faim là maintenant. »

Voyant qu'il allait me faire une leçon de morale sur la nourriture, je m'empressai d'ajouter :

« Tu comprends, j'ai du travail en retard, il faut que je le rattrape, tu sais Harry, les aspics sont à la fin de l'année… »

Il me regarda en souriant, me pris dans le bras. Je me raidis à ce contact. Il me dit qu'il était heureux de retrouver l'ancienne Hermione. S'il savait à quel point il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… Il partit donc, suivit de Ron et Ginny. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.

Je m'assis contre le mur et je repliai mes jambes contre moi. Je ne vis pas le regard de Rogue qui rentra en souriant dans sa classe quand quelqu'un s'assit près de moi :

« Bien joué avec Potter sur le sujet « bouffe ». Mais moi tu ne m'auras pas. Alors tu vas manger cela. » dit-il en me tendant un bout de sandwich.

« Le prince des Serpentards s'inquièterait-il pour moi ? »

« Non, ne crois pas cela, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de toi pour la mission et je répète que si tu meurs, ma mère va faire du pâté de Malefoy. »

Je souris en tripotant le sandwich.

« Non, Granger, tu manges, c'est un ordre »

« Depuis quand je reçois des ordres de toi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se leva ajouta :

« Tu as besoin de force pour l'entrainement de demain, à 20h dans la salle sur demande. »

Il commença à partir, puis se retourna un sourire aux lèvres et ajouta :

« Très bien les fringues, le maquillage, tu pourras récolter des infos sur l'oreiller. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il partit. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer que c'était ce que j'avais pensé !!! Je croquai dans mon sandwich, puis jeta le reste dans la poubelle, je n'avais décidément pas faim…

_Encore des nouveaux changements_

_Dans les réactions,_

_De Zabini, Harry, les Weasley, Rogue toujours aussi insondable._

_Et bien, sûr, Malefoy, puis facilitant._

_Mais, maintenant, mes actions,_

_Vont être d'une importance fondamentale._

_M'entraîner, et_

_Faire tout pour accéder au pouvoir…_

_Même si je dois tuer,_

_Et avoir recourt aux confessions sur l'oreiller,_

_S'il faut par là y passer._

&i !i !i !i !i&

_Aujourd'hui, en y repensant,_

_Plus seulement la vengeance,_

_Mais aussi le pouvoir_

_Me tenait à cœur…_

_Cela entraina peut-être ma déchéance,_

_Mais je n'étais plus la petite fille dans le noir,_

_Aussi fragile qu'une fleur…_

_J'étais forte et sur de moi,_

_Forte et j'allais être puissante.

* * *

_

_**Note de l'écriveuzzze : **_

Alors satisfait ?

Une 'tite review ? S'iou plaît…


	10. You know a bit more about my projects

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen.

Je dois combattre pour me venger, pour la venger...

De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Mais si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace.

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Vos reviews sont mon seul paiement !!!

* * *

_

**Chapitre VI****II: **

**You know a bit more about my projects…**

La fin de la journée se passa sans aucun problème. Je suivis les cours normalement. J'essayai aussi d'échanger quelques mots avec les Weasley mais ils m'énervaient horriblement !!!

Le plus dur fut avec Harry : pas que je n'arrivais pas à parler avec lui… Non le problème était que je lui parlais trop facilement … Et maintenant pour sa sécurité et pour m'éviter d'autres souffrances, je ne devais pas me rapprocher autant de lui. Mais, comment s'éloigner de son frère de cœur, c'est si dur…

Je dois me dire que la souffrance que j'éprouve maintenant m'évitera une souffrance encore plus grande plus tard... Pense à autre chose Hermione, oui c'est cela, pense à autre chose…

J'étais dans la bibliothèque, j'avais dit aux autres que je les rejoindrais plus tard dans la grande Salle. Je n'avais toujours pas faim et il était 19h25, le repas commençait à 19h30. J'avais décidé au cours de la journée, d'arriver un peu après le début du repas histoire de me faire remarquer de tout le monde espérant ainsi que mon changement reviendrait aux oreilles de Voldemort.

En chemin je m'arrêtai donc dans les toilettes et me refis une beauté : eye-liner noir et rouge-à-lèvres rouge sang. Peut-être un présage du sang que je ferais couler plus tard… Je m'approchai de la grande salle, j'entendais le vacarme à l'intérieur signe qu'ils étaient tous là. Je devais avouer que j'étais un peu tendue…Mais, je mis un masque froid et ouvrit les portes…

Et là, plus rien. Ils étaient tous morts. Enfin, non, ils me regardaient. Je crois que je dégageais une sorte de puissance. Je vis le regard inquiet de McGonagall, celui insondable de Rogue, effaré d'Harry. Et le regard malicieux de Malefoy, comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre nous deux…Un jeu dont nous allions mettre les règles en place très vite.

Je m'assis près d'Harry qui remis de sa surprise, me fis un sourire. Je sentais tous les regards de la gente masculine me brûler le cou. Je ne pensais pas faire un aussi grand effet. Après tout, tous ceux de mon année m'avais déjà vue ? Peut-être étais-ce ma démarche ? Je l'ignorais.

Le choc passé, ils recommencèrent tous à manger. Je me savais pourtant encore observée. Je fis l'effort de manger. J'eus l'impression de m'être goinfrée. Mais, ceux qui m'avait vue manger purent dire que je n'avais avalé que quelques légumes et une pomme. Cependant, je m'en voulus d'avoir autant mangé : j'étai là à me goinfrée alors que je devrais m'entraîner pour sauver des vies, et acquérir du pouvoir pour me venger.

Au moins j'avais réussi une chose : je m'étais fait remarquée pas la gente masculine. Et dès que j'aurais acheté de plus beau sous-vêtements je pourrais m'en tenir à mes plans. Je savais que j'avais embellis : je n'allais pas me priver de cet atout. Mais un problème persistait : j'étais vierge, il fallait que je règle ce problème avant.

Je ne voulais pas la perdre avec n'importe qui. Je verrais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai trop mangé. Il fallait que j'y remédie. Je regardai autour de moi. Certains commençaient à s'en aller. Personne ne se poserait de questions si j'y allais maintenant.

« Hey, je suis désolé je dois y aller, je vais bosser à la bibliothèque. »

« Encore mais tu y es tout le temps ! »

« Ronald, j'ai pris de retard, vraiment, je dois y aller… »

Toutes ces bonnes attentions dégoulinantes mais donnaient envie de vomir. Je partis donc rapidement. Et je ne vis pas le regard suspicieux d'Harry. A force de le voir avec les débiles qui lui servent de meilleurs j'en oubliais qu'il était loin d'être idiot.

_Mais comme dit Paul Verlaine : « Il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations. Tenez, Judas, par exemple, il avait des amis irréprochables. »_

Je l'apprendrais tout à l'heure à mes dépends. Mais, la seule chose qui m'importais à l'instant : courir me débarrasser de tout ce que j'avais engloutis. Alors je me dirigeai vers les toilettes. Je fis peur aux deux 1ères années qui s'y trouvaient et fermait la porte à clé.

Je m'agenouillai devant la cuvette et j'enfonçai mon doigt dans ma gorge. C'était la première fois que je le faisais. Ma première tentative fut un échec. Alors je recommençai et titilla mes amygdales. Je vomis jusqu'à ce que je ne rende plus que de la bile. Je tirai la chasse. Et j'allai me laver les mains. Je le fis trois fois comme si j'avais besoin de me débarrasser du mal qui était en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide. Et je me regardai : un seul constat me vint à l'idée j'avais définitivement changée. Définitivement et irrémédiablement.

Si j'étais resté un peu plus longtemps dans la grande salle, j'aurais pu voir McGonagall demander à Malefoy de le rejoindre dans une salle d'un regard. Je les aurais peut-être suivis et j'aurais peut-être entendu la directrice lui demander de faire attention à moi. Car elle s'inquiétait. J'aurais peut-être entendu Malefoy lui dire qu'il savait que j'allais mal et je l'aurais entendu promettre qu'il m'empêcherait de faire des bêtises. Et j'aurais peut-être compris qu'il fallait que je retourne sur le droit chemin. Mais, tout ceci est écrit au conditionnel. Et je ne connus l'existence de cette conservation que quelques temps plus tard. Dommage, cela aurait pu m'éviter un tas de problème…

**20h05, devant la salle sur demande. **

J'entre dans la salle. Malefoy m'attend. Il ne dit rien sur mon retard il semble pensif. Il me lance un short et un débardeur. Je le regardai dubitative. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, Granger, réagit ! Tu ne vas pas faire un duel habillée en robe de sorcière ? Si tu es si pudique va dans la salle de bain à côté ! »

Je m'exécutai. J'enfilai les habits. Puis sortit. Malefoy était dos à moi mais je pus voir que lui aussi s'était changé. Mode, bas de jogging noir et marcel de la même couleur. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'apprécier la vue. D'ailleurs, sans se retourner Malefoy le remarqua :

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Granger ? »

Avant de me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il se retourna. Je vis passer dans ses yeux une lueur de satisfaction et répondis :

« Apparemment toi aussi Malefoy… »

Je sentais qu'un petit jeu était en train de s'installer entre nous.

« Bon, nous allons commencer par quelques échauffement puis nous travaillerons l'occlumencie.

Il y avait dans sa voix une lueur de satisfaction de m'avoir à ses ordres qui m'horripila au plus haut point. Mais, je passai outre : je devais apprendre à garder mon sang-froid.

Nous prîmes tous les deux nos baguettes.

« Bien, nous allons commencer par des sorts de base. Ce n'est qu'un échauffement nous verrons la suite plus tard. »

Je savais cependant que je devais me donner à fonds et lui prouver mon importance…Au bout d'une heure de duel fait de « petits sorts », je compris l'utilité d'une petite tenue. J'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise dans mes mouvements. De plus, Malefoy n'était pas mal non plus…Je dois avouer que j'étais assez fatiguée. Il le remarqua, et bien que lui aussi soit en sueur, il me fit remarquer :

« Si mademoiselle se décidait à manger convenablement, elle serait moins épuisée… »

Je ne répondis pas à sa tentative de provocation et lui lançai un « expelliarmus » avec toute la force qui me restait. Il fut surpris mais il se reprit très vite et se para avec un « protego ». Il me regarda. On se fixa pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis, il déclara :

« Bon, c'est pas trop mal. On arrêta pour le duel aujourd'hui. On prend une douche et on passe à la suite. »

Son ton était sans appel, je savais que je devais obéir mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Par, « on », j'espère, Malefoy que tu ne t'imagines pas que nous allons la prendre ensemble. » Je vis une expression étrange sur son visage et je crus que je venais de faire la plus belle boulette de toute ma vie.

« Je sais que tu adores mon corps de rêve Granger, mais je ne me déshabille jamais le premier soir… Et je suis extrêmement galant : je te laisse aller dans la salle de bain la première. »

Je me prêtai à son jeu :

« Que vous êtes gentleman Monsieur Malefoy, je vous remercie. Cependant, je me permettrais d'ajouter que c'est vous qui désirez voir mon corps parfait. »

Il sourit. Je décidai de voir si mes charmes fonctionnaient. Et je fis une chose étrange. Je me retournai sachant qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Puis, je commençai à enlever mon short, doucement pour retirer mon débardeur. Je voyais d'ici ses yeux de merlan frit. Je ris doucement puis me décidai à rentrer dans la salle de bain. Je finis de me déshabiller puis, je me précipitai dans la douche.

Le rouge me monta aux joues quand je resongeai à ce que je venais de faire. Mais, je savais que j'avais apprécié jouer à la tentatrice. Je suis sûr que cela pouvait s'avérer très utile.

Il fallait, que je me ré - entraine à la magie noire. Que j'aille à Pré-au-lard pour fignoler ma tenue de séductrice. Il faudrait peut-être que je demande à un expert mais qui ?

« Moi, Granger. »

Surprise, je lâchai la pomme de douche. Malefoy était là. Devant la douche. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Mais, je m'appliquai à prendre un masque dépourvus de sentiments. Une minute ?

« Tu parles tout haut dans ta douche, fais attention cela pourrais poser des problèmes… »Répondit-il à ma question muette avec un sourire coquin. « Et pour répondre à a question, je suis la personne la plus apte à juger ton pouvoir de séduction. Après tout, c'est un domaine où j'excelle. »

Je me demandais ce que j'allais rétorquer. Mais, ma répartie venait se mettre en mode marche et je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir :

« A oui, tu excelles aussi en modestie. Mais, arrêtes de parler et rejoins-moi. »

Mon cerveau me disait que j'étais folle !!! Mais, mon instinct était sûr que mon plan allait fonctionner. Il me regarda pleins d'étonnement. Mais, vint tout de même.

Mon cerveau récapitula pour moi, au cas où je ne réalisai pas. J'étais nue. Dans une douche. Avec Malefoy. Nu lui aussi. Au secours !!! Il se rapprocha, on se fixa. Il répéta :

« Jamais le premier soir Granger. »

On resta je-ne-sais-combien de temps ainsi. Nos corps se touchant presque. On cherchait à savoir qui craquerait le premier. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est le perdant. Je sais juste, on s'est approché, ensemble. Et, nos lèvres se sont jointent. Puis, on réalisa ensemble.

Et je sortis précipitamment de la douche. Je pris une serviette. Je me séchai et me rhabillai. Il prenait sa douche en même temps. On ne s'échangea pas un seul mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Mais, j'étais fière. Mon pouvoir de séduction marchait. Je sortis. Je m'assis contre un mur en l'attendant. Il réapparût quelques minutes plus tard. On échangea un regard. D'un commun accord on décida d'oublier cet épisode.

« Bon, on commence. Tu vas t'assoir sur le fauteuil parce que pour une première fois tu pourrais tomber. »

Je m'exécutai. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de moi. Puis, je ne compris pas ce qui ce passa. Comme il m'avait prédit, il rentra dans mon esprit. Quand je nous revis dans la douche, puis en duel. Je compris ce qui allait suivre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit cela. Car c'était bien la légimencie qu'il utilisait sur moi. Mais je ne maîtrisais pas encore assez.

Je me vis vomir. Puis, je pus réussir à me relever. Il sortit de mon esprit. Il savait…

« C'était quoi ça Granger ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es pas grosse, tu… Je ne comprends pas ! Et puis si tu veux pouvoir devenir mangemorte tu dois avoir un minimum de force. Je te préviens si tu ne t'alimentes pas mieux, je le signale à ma mère… »

Je me levai. Il m'attrapa le bras.

« Si c'est pour écouter tes leçons de morale Malefoy, je préfère partir… »

Il ne répondit pas, mais m'entraîna sur le canapé et je le sentis rentrer dans mon esprit. J'avais un peu mal à la tête mais ce coup-ci, je ne m'étais pas évanouie ! Je revis, la mort de ma mère, mes résolutions.

Et cette fois, je réussis à l'éloigner. Il ne fit aucuns commentaires, d'ailleurs je ne souhaitais pas en entendre. Mais, il hocha la tête. Je ne sus si c'était parce que j'avais réussi ou s'il comprenait mon nouveau comportement.

Et refit une tentative. Mais, même si je savais qu'il était dans ma tête, j'ignorais ce qu'il voyait. J'eus ma réponse quelques instants plus tard.

« Je suis sûr que tu auras du potentiel pour espionner sur l'oreiller… » me fit-il remarquer avec un sourire pervers.

Il avait donc vu mes plans si cela aussi. J'espérais que c'était tout… J'étais fatiguée et j'avais mal à la tête. Il dut s'en rendre compte :

« Pas trop mal pour cette fois Granger. Faudra quand même qu'on re-bosse tout cela. »

J'hochai la tête. Je sortis de la pièce. Puis avant de partir, je me retournai :

« Malefoy, pourrais-tu ne rien révéler de tout ce que tu as pu apprendre aujourd'hui. »

Il hocha la tête. Décidément, lui comme moi n'étions pas très doués pour les paroles. Mais, je compris que derrière ce signe, il y avait là une promesse. Alors j'ajoutai :

« Merci. »

Surpris, il releva la tête et on se fixa quelques secondes. Je me décidai à m'en aller mais j'entendis quand même un :

« Bonne nuit… »

Je repris mon chemin avec un léger sourire. Je marchais depuis quelques minutes, je pensais à la façon dont j'allais duper Voldemort quand :

« Où étais-tu Hermione ? »

Je me retournai et aperçu Harry.

« Je te l'ai dit : j'étais à la bibliothèque. »ma voix était agacée, mais je commençais sérieusement à angoisser.

« J'y suis allée : et devine tu n'y étais pas. Alors je repose ma question : où étais-tu ? ».C'était la première fois que je voyais Harry avec un visage si dur.

Je commençais à stresser. Mais je me rendis compte que :

« Tu m'espionne maintenant ? »

Je le vis rougir, mais il répliqua :

« Et toi, tu m'as menti ! »

Je vus là une manière de m'en sortir sans trop de casse.

« Bon, ok, on a chacun nos torts, alors si on oubliait tout cela et qu'on allait tous les deux se coucher ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête. Je vis dans ses yeux sa déception. Je fus frappée par un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Je me sentais piteuse. Je ne voulais pas perdre sa confiance. Mais, avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était parti.

Je repris donc mon chemin. Il allait falloir que je surveille mes arrières. Il me surveillait. Il allait aussi falloir que je prouve à Harry que j'étais digne de confiance. Le temps que je cherche un moyen, j'étais arrivée dans mon dortoir. Je me mis en pyjama : il allait vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque chose de mieux que ce tee-shirt troué !!!

Je rentrai dans mon lit et fermai les rideaux. J'étais tranquille. Puis quelque chose attira mon attention. Il y avait sur le lit des sous-vêtements. Je commençai à m'énerver : il y avait encore une fille qui avait oublié ses affaires sur mon lit. J'allais commencer à hurler, mais, je remarquai une lettre.

« _J'ai cru voir que tu avais besoin de nouveau sous-vêtements. Alors en voici. Si tu veux que je voie s'ils te vont, je suis là… Je viendrai avec toi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, car en voyant ton ''pyjama'' je pense que tu as besoin de l'avis d'un expert. »_

Ce n'était pas signé. La lettre n'en avait pas besoin. Je savais. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. J'inspectais le soutien-gorge : noir avec de la dentelle. Il y avait un boxer assorti. Comment avait fait pour savoir ? Oui ! La légimencie. Il rêvait s'il pensait que je le laisserai venir à Pré-au-Lard.

J'étais fatiguée, je les posais à côté. Je souris en m'endormant. Le pire dans ton cela était que ces sous-vêtements, je l'ai adorais !!!

&i !i !i !i !i&

_Ceci était le début de notre collaboration,_

_Le premier entrainement d'une longue série…_

_Le début d'une relation bizarre, certes, mais qui sauvera un peu de mon humanité…_

_Mais, je savais aussi que je devais attention,_

_Car maintenant, je devais me méfier de mon meilleur ami et faire confiance à mon ennemi…_

_A ce moment-là, j'étais loin d'imaginer jusqu'à quel point ma vie allait changer,_

_Surtout, avec un certain bal dont j'avais oublié l'existence…

* * *

_

**Note de l'écriveuzzze : **

Merci beaucoup à Inukiokami pour ces reviews !!!

J'espère que la suite te plaît toujours…

A ce qui lisent ceci, il y en a j'le sais …

S'il vous plaît une 'tite review : ça paye pas de mine…

_**PS **__: je viens de rééditer ce chapitre : car en relisant, j'ai vu qu'il ya avait des fautes d'orthographe. D'ailleurs si vous en retrouvé, dîtes le moi. Je sais comme c'est énervant de lire des fics bourrées de fautes._


	11. Play the game

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen.

Je dois combattre pour me venger, pour la venger...

De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Mais si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace.

**Disclamer :**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste l'histoire, je n'en retire aucuns sous !!! Vos reviews sont mon seul paiement !!!

* * *

_

**Chapitre ****IX: **

**Play t****he game**

**Vendredi 20 février**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure. J'essayai de me rendormir. En vain. Je me rendis donc à la salle de bain. Pendant que j'étais sous la douche, je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de regagner la confiance d'Harry. Je décidai de lui dire que je ne pouvais lui dire maintenant ce qu'il se passait mais que je le ferai dès que possible. Ainsi, je ne mentais pas mais je ne me grillais pas non plus…

Je sortis de la douche avec ses bonnes résolutions, décidément réfléchir dans ma douche, ça devenait une habitude ! Je m'habillai dans les mêmes tons que tous les jours. Et décidai de me rendre dans la salle commune, l'avantage est que lorsque les autres y descendraient je leur expliquerai que j'ai mangé avant qu'ils arrivent. Ainsi, je ne serai pas obliger d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit…

Il était environ 7h, lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle. Je pris donc un livre et m'installai sur un sofa qui avait une apparence très confortable. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture, j'entendis des gloussements. Bizarre, j'ignorais qu'il y avait des poules ici… Je me détachai donc à regret de mon bouquin et je vis un attroupement autour du panneau d'affichage. Je décidai d'aller voir pourquoi les poules, qui me servaient de camarade de maison, étaient si agitée…

J'eus la réponse très vite. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Prévue demain après-midi même. Etonnent, ils nous prévenaient tard… Je découvris la raison lorsque je lus la suite :

_« En raison du retour du seigneur des ténèbres, afin d'éviter qu'il prépare une attaque, nous vous annonçons cette sortie un peu tard, veuillez nous en excusez… »_

Ce qui me surprit le plus fut la réaction d'une 6ème année :

« Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'on ne pourrait pas acheter nos robes à temps pour le bal… »

'Quoi ? Quel bal ? Quand ?' Je demandai alors à une 5ème année, d'une voix un peu bourrue, je dois l'admettre, mais qui la fit réagir :

« Euh, ben… il y a un bal… tu sais…là, samedi prochain… »

J'ignore si certains virent une lumière passée dans mes yeux, mais j'eus une idée qui me traversa la tête. J'allais pouvoir commencer mon travail sur le terrain durant ce bal. Il fallait que je trouve une robe superbe et que, par-dessus tout, j'apprenne à séduire en 1 semaine top chrono.

Weasley m'interrompit dans mes pensées à ce moment-là…

« Dis, Hermione, tu viens manger ? »

Je lui servis l'excuse que j'avais concoctée tout à l'heure. Il partit donc. La salle commune se vida. Tous étaient partis manger. Mais, je vis une personne entrer dans la salle. C'était Harry. On se regarda pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il vint s'assoir à côté de moi. On ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il me prit contre lui. Je ne résistai pas. J'aurais du. Je le savais. Mais, je ne pouvais pas. Alors je me laissai allée dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. On fixait le feu depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? »

Je fis l'innocente et répondit que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Il insista :

« Hermione, je te connais, enfin je te connaissais plutôt…Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es plus la même, tu te comportes comme si tu détestais Ron, et surtout, que faisais-tu dans la salle sur demande après le couvre feu ? »

« Ecoute Harry, je… »Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois je perdais mes moyens devant quelqu'un. Je me repris. « Harry, je… je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. Je te le dirai dès que je le pourrais, je t'en pris Harry, fait mon confiance... » J'avais sorti toute cette tirade sans le regarder. Je n'en avais pas la force.

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Et je crus qu'il allait me laisser là, toute seule, en plan. Mais, au bout de ce qui me paru une éternité, il ajouta :

« Très bien, mais à une seule condition. »Il ne me lassa pas le temps de demander laquelle. « Tu recommences à te nourrir. »

Je ne réfléchis et répondit, comme une idiote,

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux avec ça ? »

Je redevenais vraiment l'Hermione d'avant quand j'étais avec lui…

« Qui ça nous deux ? »

Je n'eus le temps de répondre, qu'une horde d'élèves envahit la salle. Je me levai et me retourna vers Harry. Il m'enlaça très fort. Et murmura :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… »

Cela aurait pu sonner comme une menace. Mais, quand il se redressa, il me fit un magnifique sourire. Auquel je répondis. J'avais presqu'oublier comment on faisait un sourire. Mais, j'étais tellement heureuse de voir qu'il me faisait confiance que cela me vint tout seul ! Nous nous rendîmes au cours tous les deux. On ne se quitta pas de la matinée.

Quand vint l'heure du repas, je vis dans ses yeux que je devais le suivre, tant pis, j'irai faire un tour aux toilettes. Je me forçais à manger un peu car je savais mon assiette maintenant observée par deux paires d'yeux.

On sortit de la grande salle. Puis, je dis à Harry que j'avais « une envie pressante ». Je ne mentais pas, je n'avais pas précisé l'envie pressante en question…

L'avantage était, que maintenant, je n'avais plus besoin de gratter les amygdales. J'y arrivai plus facilement… Je tirai la chasse. Me lavai les mains trois fois, essuyai mes yeux et me mouchai. Plus de traces… Maintenant, je pouvais me remaquillée. Je sortis et je rejoins. Harry devant le cours de potions. On rentra en cours. Je m'assis à côté de Zabini qui me sourit. A croire qu'il avait le béguin pour moi !!!

Le cours se passa sans encombre. Mais, au moment, où j'allai chercher les ingrédients, je vis que Malefoy tenta de me parler, mais qu'il se reprit en voyant quelqu'un arriver. C'était Rogue. Il ne me fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Il me dit juste qu'il fallait que je reste quelques instants à la fin du cours. Je le fis.

« Miss Granger, vous avez compris que je suis contre le fait que vous preniez part à la mission… »

J'allais le couper et lui dire ma façon de penser. Il ajouta d'un air fâché :

« Evitez de toujours couper la parole Miss Granger, je disais donc que je suis contre le fait que vous preniez part à la mission mais, si vous l'avez décidée, je n'ai en aucune façon, le droit de vous en empêcher. Ainsi, si vous et Drago avez besoin d'aide je pourrais vous l'offrir. »

Je ne sais ce qui me poussa à répondre cela, peut-être mon orgueil, mais toujours est-il que je répondis :

« Nous n'en aurons pas besoin merci. »d'un ton qui aurait pu glacer l'Atlantique.

Je partis rapidement sans me retourner. Mais, si je l'avais fait, j'aurais peut-être vu, sur le visage de mon professeur de potions, un air de respect…

Je me dirigeai vers le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Le cours le plus ennuyeux de tous les temps. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de prendre des notes !!!Mais je vis apparaître sur mon parchemin, pendant que je m'endormais dessus,

_« Granger ? »_

Je fus, pour le coup, complètement réveillée. Je vérifiai autour de moi, si personne ne faisait attention à moi. Non, personne, pas même Harry vu qu'il était en train de dormir.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Enfin, je peux te parler, tu sais que tu es aussi bien surveiller que Azkaban ? »_

_« Oui veux-tu en venir Malefoy ? »_

_« Potter t'a suivi toute la journée et quand j'ai voulu te parler en potions, c'est Rogue qui s'en ai mêlé… »_

_« Tu me voulais dire quoi ? »_

_« Tu as aimé mes sous-vêtements ? »_

Je souris, et écrivit : _« obsédé ! »_

_« Non, juste une personne aimant les beaux corps ! »_

_« … »_

_« Bon, Granger, tu es au courant pour la sortie, alors ce que je t'ai dit pour ton pyjama tient encore. On a qu'à se retrouver à la Cabane hurlante… »_

_« Minute Malefoy, qui te dit que j'ai envie de venir avec toi ? »_

_« Voyons Granger, je sais que tu ADORES ma compagnie, de plus tu as besoin de l'avis d'un expert »_

_« C'est bien ce que je dis, pourquoi j'irai avec toi ? »_

_« Bien joué »_

_« Bon, demain 14h30 devant la cabane, marché conclu ? »_

_« Ok, mais, j'ai oublié de te dire, entrainement demain à 21h ok ? »_

_« Marché conclu »_

**Samedi 21 février. **

Je me réveillai tard pour une fois. Je fus donc prête à 13h. Cela me faisait une excuse pour sauter un repas, Ce n'était pas si mal. Je décidai d'attendre qu'il revienne de la grande salle. Ils arrivèrent vers 13h30. Dans une ½ heure, ils allaient tous ce rendre à Pré-au-lard. Harry s'approcha de mon fauteuil. Je me levai. Il s'assit. Je m'assis sur ses genoux. C'est une habitude qu'on avait prise.

« T'as mangé ? »

« Oui, aux cuisines. »

« Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard avec nous ? »

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais tu sais, il y a le bal. Et je veux trouver une robe… »

« Eh alors ? »demanda Ron.

« Bah, je veux faire la surprise, donc personne ne doit venir l'achetée avec moi. En plus, j'ai prévu d'aller ensuite à la librairie. »

« Ok, mais si tu as fini avant, tu nous dis ! »

J'acquiesçai. Nous nous rendîmes donc à Pré-au-Lard. On se sépara à l'entrée de la ville. Je me rendis vers la cabane. Il était déjà là. Il se leva. Puis m'entraina vers une boutique, sans un mot. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Nous rentrâmes dans un magasin. Il était désert. Nous nous séparâmes un fois dedans. Je regardais les différents modèles. Je craquai sur un modèle rouge sang avec de la dentelle noire. En regardant son prix, je compris pourquoi il était désert. Malefoy arriva avec une dizaine de modèle sous le bras. Je lui fis remarquer, même si cela me coûtait :

« Malefoy, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens !!! »

« Peut-être mais pas au-dessus des miens. Essaie ceux-là. »

« Malefoy, je refuse que tu me les paies, je ne veux pas que tu m'entretiennes ! »

« Calme toi Granger, c'est pour la mission, c'est tout »

Devant mon air dubitatif, il se crut donc obliger de préciser :

« Et puis, cela me permet de me rincer l'œil ! »

Je me laissai donc entrainer vers une cabine. Il me tendit des modèles. Parmi eux il y avait celui que j'avais vu. Je le mis.

« Bon, granger, tu montres ? »

« Rêves… »

Il ouvrit la cabine. Je me recroquevillai. Il me fit des chatouilles pour que je me relève. On joua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais, on fut interrompu par la vendeuse :

« Que c'est mignon, un jeune couple d'amoureux. »

J'allais répliquer mais Malefoy me murmura à l'oreille :

« Laisse lui croire ce qu'elle veut si cela peut lui faire plaisir, eh bien soit. »

On reprit tous deux nos masques quand on se rendit compte de notre position. Moi, contre le mur et lui m'y maintenant. Il se recula et me regarda. Au début, je ne compris pas. Puis, je me rappelai de ma tenue.

« Eh, pervers !!! »

Il rit : « parfais, tu prends celui-là. »

Mais, une question me vint à l'esprit :

« Comment as-tu su ma taille ? »

« Je suis un expert Granger, oublie pas ! »

Je souris, ferma le rideau et en essaya d'autres, même si j'avais été gênée au début, vers la fin, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose !!! Quand je vis le dernier qu'il me restait à essayer, j'en restai étonnée ! Je l'essayai quand même et je dus avouer que le vert et argent m'allais très bien. Mais, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !!! Je sortis.

« Vert et argent ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Fantastique, on prend celui-là ! »

« Malefoy, je suis à Gryffondor ! »

« Eh alors ? Tu sais, ce sont les mangemorts que tu dois séduire et où sont les mangemorts ? »

« à Serpentard… »

« Effectivement mon cher Watson ! »

« Tu lis Doyle ? »

Il répondit d'un air mystérieux :

« J'ai plus d'un corde à mon arc Granger ! Garde celui-là et jette celui que tu avais en rentrant ! »

Il se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer sans ajouter quoi que ce soit…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Une fois sortis, il me dirigea vers une autre boutique. Quand nous y entrâmes, je vis que c'était une boutique pleine de robes de bal. Là encore il n'y avait personne. Mais, cette fois-ci, la vendeuse vint à notre rencontre.

« Bonjour M. Malefoy, comment allez-vous ? Et votre mère ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. Vous avez bien grandi… »

Il sourit, chose rare, et répondis d'une voix douce :

« Je suis ici pour cette jeune femme. Il y a un bal à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. »

Elle acquiesça. Me regarda. Je me sentis gênée sous cette observation. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait peut-être quelque chose en réserve. Et que, pendant qu'elle allait voir nous pouvions faire un tour dans son magasin. Profitant de ce moment de solitude je lui dit :

« Merci pour les sous-vêtements. »Et avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, j'ajoutai, d'un air narquois, pour lui faire oublier le compliment : « dis moi donc, depuis quand Monsieur Malefoy est agréable avec une catégorie sociale en-dessous de la sienne ? »

« Enlève moi tout de suite cet air moqueur de ton visage cela ne te va pas du tout ! Et sache, jolie demoiselle, que c'est une amie de ma mère et que lorsque j'étais petit, elle passait souvent à la maison. Elle remontait le moral de ma mère. Je lui serais reconnaissant à jamais de cela. »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase si basse que je dus me concentrer pour l'entendre. Je sus que je ne devais insister, il me parlerait quand il sera prêt…

« Regarde celle-là, elle te plaît ? » Il me tendit une robe, verte et argentée. Je souris et ajoutai :

« Tu ne crois pas que ça paraîtrait bizarre ? De toute façon je préfère celle-là, lui dis-je en lui montrant une robe horrible rose fuchsia.

Il me regarda, effaré. Mais, ne pouvant me retenir, j'éclatai de rire. J'étais heureuse, je passai un moment privilégié avec lui. Loin de notre mission. Il sourit. Je ne me lasserais jamais de ce sourire. La vendeuse arriva, me coupant dans mes réflexions. Elle avait une robe noire à la main. Une robe sans bretelle, à bustier et dentelle noire, la jupe trainait par terre. J'adorai cette robe tout de suite.

Elle me montra la cabine où je me rendis et enfilai la robe. Mais, ayant du mal à la fermer, je sortis. Il comprit, je me retournai. Il la ferma. La moindre chose que je pus dire fut qu'il prit plus de temps que nécessaire. Et après l'avoir fermer, il fit une toute petite caresse sur mon cou. Je frissonnai. Je me retournai vers eux. Je vis qu'il aimait la robe. Je ne sais à quoi je vis cela, il avait un visage inexpressif. Mais je le sus. Et quand je me vis, je compris. J'étais, sans trop me vanter, magnifique. Mais, quand je vis le prix dans la glace, je compris pourquoi elle était si belle.

Je me dirigeai dans la canine, l'enleva. Avant, qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre. En sortis la robe à la main. Je la tendis à la vendeuse et ajoutai :

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux la prendre… »

« Voyons, Granger, ne sois pas idiote, je te l'achète si tel est le problème !!! »

« C'est hors de question, j'ai déjà suffisamment de dettes envers toi ! »

« Mais… »

« Suffit » Je sortis du magasin en disant au revoir et merci à la vendeuse.

Il sortit après moi. L'air passablement énervé.

« Tu te conduis comme une enfant Granger ! Ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir que je l'achète, c'est pour la mission ! »

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais ses paroles me blessèrent. J'ignorai cette petite douleur. Pris, mes sacs de la boutique de lingerie. Le regardai dans les yeux et soufflai :

« Merci… »

Je partis alors à Pré-au-Lard, il était plus de 18h. Je trouvais Harry et les deux Weasley. Ils sourirent en me voyant arriver. Harry arriva près de moi et m'enlaça. Il m'embrassa la tête. Ils essayèrent de me questionner sur la robe, mais je ne répondis pas. Nous allâmes au bar et parlâmes de choses et d'autres. Puis, il fut l'heure de rentrée.

En arrivant, je montai dans mon dortoir. Je déposai mes sacs sur le lit. Puis, j'ouvris ma penderie pour les y ranger. Mais, en voyant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, je restai fixée sur place. Il avait osé ! Je rêvais ! J'aurais être heureuse qu'il me l'ait payée cette robe, mais j'étais hors de moi. Peut-être parce que je commençais vraiment à croire qu'il cherchait à m'entretenir… Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Nous allâmes donc manger. Je ne pris pas grand-chose car je savais que je ne devais surtout pas me faire vomir, ou sinon, il le serait…

Je me rendis donc vers 21h à la salle sur demande. Je ne dis rien à Harry, juste que je sortais. Il comprit qu'il ne devait rien me demander.

J'arrivais, frappai, et entrai. Je lui jetai la robe, que j'avais prise, à la figure.

« Pour qui me prends-tu au juste Malefoy ? » « Je ne suis pas une pute que tu entretiens ! On ne couche pas ensemble, on fait juste une mission ? C'est quoi ? Tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit ? Ou alors serait-ce de la pitié ? Parce que je ne peux pas me payer une robe aussi chère que tu le peux ? » « Répond ? »

Pendant mon monologue, il s'était assis, sur fauteuil. Il semblait énervé ! Cela me mit dans une rage encore plus folle. C'était moi que cela devait déranger !Il prit tout de même la parole :

« C'est juste pour la mission Granger, à croire que c'est toi qui désire m'avoir dans ton lit… »

Il se releva, me lança ma tenue d'entrainement. Sachant qu'il m'avait déjà vu en sous-vêtements je me déshabillai devant lui et enfilai ma tenue. Je savais qu'il me regardait. Je croyais qu'il aimait, mais il dit :

« Tu fais ce coup-là à tous les mecs que tu croises ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne semblais être dérangé, il y a quelques heures quand j'étais dans la cabine d'essayage ?! »

« Laisse tomber, allez, on commence. »

Il enleva son T-shirt. Cela aurait pu me faire rougir si je n'étais pas déjà rouge de fureur !!! Le combat fut acharné, on se déchainait tous les deux pour évacuer notre rage. Dans un moment de déconcentration, je lui fis une entaille au bras.

Sur le moment, je crus qu'il n'avait pas mal. Mais, au bout d'un moment, je vis qu'il serait la mâchoire. Puis, je vis un fleuve rouge qui partait de son épaule. Je stoppai alors le combat.

« Stop ! Idiot, regarde ton bras !!! Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais mal ! Allez suis-moi. »

« Non, je n'ai pas mal ! »

« C'est moi qui me conduit comme une enfant ? »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe :

« C'est fou comme vous les filles vous vous rappelez de nos commentaires et vous les ressortez 10ans après !! »

« Ta gueule, suis moi ! »

Il le fit, de toute façon, je crois qu'il avait trop mal pour repousser mes attaques. Je le fis assoir sur la baignoire de la salle de bain. Je pris une compresse stérile et du désinfectant. Je m'approchai de lui, et me sentis obliger de préciser :

« Il faut que je désinfecte à la moldue avant sinon, cela ne cicatrisera jamais avec un simple sort. »

Il hocha la tête. Je mis le produit et le prévint que cela pouvait piquer. Je passai la compresse. Il grimaça. Je m'appliquai. Une de mes mèches vint devant mes yeux. Avant que je la remette en place, il la passa derrière mes oreilles. Puis, sa main se cala derrière mon cou. Je le fixai. Il me fixa. Nous nous fixâmes durant quelques minutes. Puis, sachant qu'il avait mon accord. Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et m'embrassa.

Puis, il se leva. Me pris dans ses bras et m'embrassa de plus belle. J'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie. Je sais, cela fait clicher. Mais, c'est ce que je ressentis sur le moment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il m'entraina dans la salle. On se détacha. Se regarda. Je vis dans ses yeux du désir. Le même sentiment que celui sue je ressentais à l'instant. Puis, quelque chose attira notre attention, nous regardâmes la salle et là où il y avait le canapé se trouvait maintenant un lit.

Un lit, invitation à ce dont nous avions tous les deux envie. Il me regarda. Et des yeux, chercha mon accord. Je fis un sourire pour répondre à sa question. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et me pris dans ses bras. De surprise, je ris.

Il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Mis ses deux bras autour de ma tête et chuchota à mon oreille, cinq mots, mais qui me rassurèrent énormément.

« Je sais, j'irai doucement. »

Puis, il enleva, mon débardeur. Il fixa, quelques secondes mon soutien-gorge.

« Décidemment, cette couleur te va à ravir… »

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de le retirer et il le mit à jouer avec mes tétons. Mais, je ne supportais pas de ne rien faire, dans ma tête, c'étais encore un jeu entre nous. Décidant qu'il avait assez joué, je réussis à inverser la donne : moi dessus, lui dessous. Il sourit devant ma fougue et ajouta :

« T'es bien sur que c'est la première fois ? »

Je ne répondis rien et enleva son pantalon qui me gênait terriblement. Je m'allongeai sur lui. Je sentais son érection contre ma jambe et décidai de jouer ! Alors, je lui embrassai le cou, et voyant, qu'il fermait les yeux sous le plaisir, je le mordis ! Il ouvrit les yeux, choqué. Quand il vit mon air joueur, il répondit par un air rieur. Je commençai donc à descendre ma bouche vers son sexe. Le sentant s'exciter au fur et à mesure de ma descente, je décidai de le faire tourner en bourrique. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup. Me relevai et cherchai mon soutif. Surpris, il se releva brutalement. Je lui dis :

« non, en fait, je me suis trompée, je n'ai pas envie… »

En voyant sa tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire !!! Il comprit et en deux temps trois mouvements, il arriva près de moi me pris et me jeta sur le lit. Je riais toujours en retombant. Je redevins très sérieuse en voyant la flamme de désir dans ses pupilles. Il retira ma culotte d'un mouvement sec. Il commença à titiller mon clitoris avec son doigt. Il sourit en me voyant sous son emprise. Puis, je réussis, à me relever. Et je retirai son caleçon. Il comprit, prit ma bouche avec la sienne. Il me pénétra. Une larme coula. Il continua à m'embrasser. J'avais mal. Il lécha ma larme. Et continua ses mouvements lents. La douleur passait et une émotion s'emparait alors de moi : le plaisir. Je le sentis jouir contre mon oreille au bout de quelques instants. Il se déversa dans moi. J'étais encore pleine du plaisir qu'il m'avait fait avoir. Il se blottit contre moi, mis les couvertures sur nous. Et nous nous endormîmes. La dernière pensée que j'eue fut que j'avais bien choisi, la personne à qui donner ma virginité. Les choses allaient pouvoir commencer. Et j'avais le pressentiment que ce jeu, entre lui et moi n'était pas prêt de se terminer…

&i !i !i !i !i&

_J'étais une femme à présent,_

_Une femme grâce à lui,_

_Lui, celui sui m'avait fait souffrir tout ce temps,_

_Etait, maintenant, le seul grâce à qui je souris,_

_Notre jeu, était essentiel pour moi,_

_Il y avait aussi Harry, et je refusais le choix, _

_Entre mon frère et mon amant,_

_Alors j'attendrais, _

_Et je verrais_

_La suite des évènements…

* * *

_

**Blabla de l'écriveuzzze :**

Voilà désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps,

En tout cas j'espère que vous êtes contents(es)

Du résultat.

De toute manière,

Si des remarques, vous avez à faire…

**Merci à Inukiokami (toujours présente !!!) et à summertime02 pour leurs reviews**


	12. Confessions

**I HAVE TO FIGHT THEM FOR YOU**

_**Résumé : **_

C'est trop dur, mais je dois être forte, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen.

Je dois combattre pour me venger, pour la venger...

De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Mais si je ne survis pas je veux qu'il reste une trace.

**Disclamer :**

* * *

**Chapitre X: **

**Confessions**

**Dimanche 22 février :**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un rayon de soleil qui rentrait par la fenêtre. Banal et fleur bleue me diriez-vous. Mais, si je vous précisais que ce rayon éclairait SON visage…Peut-être comprendriez-vous mieux ? Et si je rajoutais ce visage était loin de celui que j'avais l'habitude de voir… Je ne dis pas que c'était un visage d'ange. Non. Mais, il semblait apaisé. Cette sensation, seuls les rêves peuvent nous l'apporter… Mais, il semblait si fort quand il était réveillé que j'en oubliais presque que lui aussi subissait les méfaits de cette guerre. Lui aussi était tourmenté par son avenir…

Je contemplais son front, puis, son nez, pour m'attarder sur sa bouche. Elle me rappela notre nuit. Je rougis, mais je repris mes esprits et mon inspection. Je m'attardai sur ses traits. Fins, aristocrates. Tout comme ses mains d'ailleurs. Il en avait passé une sous mon bras, juste en-dessous de mon sein. Peut-être avait-il peur que je m'en aille. Aucun risque : j'étais si bien, ainsi calée dans ses bras. Ici et pendant notre nuit plutôt mouvementée, je m'étais sentie exister, prise en compte.

Pas aimée, non, il était hors de question qu'il y est de l'amour entre nous. Mais, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Lui seul en savait autant sur moi. Et puis, je n'aurais pu rêver meilleure première fois : après tout, c'était un dieu du sexe comme le disait toutes ses conquêtes. Mais, en cet instant, j'avais une peur. La peur, qu'en se réveillant, il me dise qu'il s'était servi de moi et qu'à partir de maintenant j'allais devoir me débrouiller toute seule. Ce jour-là, je mis ce sentiment sur le compte du « sinon-j'allais-pas-pouvoir-réaliser-ma-vengeance ». Je me rendrais compte bien plus tard de la vrai raison…

J'ignore le temps que j'ai passé ainsi, dans ses bras, le fixant tout en réfléchissant. Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'un moment, il se réveilla. Je ne m'en rendis pas compte tout de suite. Je sentis de petites caresses sur mon bras. Caresse qui allait et qui venait. Je tournai alors la tête vers mon bras. Je vis que les caresses m'étaient procurées par des doigts, appartenant à une main… Je me retournai alors vers Malefoy.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire explicite au visage.

Rien que pour voir sa réaction, je répondis :

« Pas très bien non, ton bras était sous mon dos et cela m'a empêchée de fermer les yeux. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Je souris. Il comprit. Il se lança alors dans une séance de chatouilles. La pire torture que je connaissais. Il se retrouva alors au-dessus de moi, les deux mains de par et d'autres de ma tête. On resta, ainsi, plusieurs minutes. On se rassasiait des yeux de l'autre. Puis, avec une douceur extrême, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pus me contenir. Et nous partîmes dans un baiser langoureusement long…Il se rallongea à côté de moi. J'allais me lever pour prendre ma douche. Mais, il m'entoura de ses bras et ma colla à lui.

« Non, tu restes là, je te ferai signe lorsque tu pourras t'en aller. »

N'importe qui aurait pu voir là une remarque machiste. Mais, je savais que non. D'ailleurs il ajouta :

« Il n'est que 8h, on est dimanche, et en plus tu me tiens chaud. »

Je souris d'un air moqueur. Il ignora ma mimique et se contenta de me serrer plus fort. Au bout de quelques instants j'ajoutai avec un air coquin :

« Au cas où j'oublierai en sortant, merci pour cette nuit. »

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il répliqua dans sa barbe, alors je le fis répéter :

« C'est sûr, tu seras tellement pressée de retrouver ton Potter que je n'existerai plus… Remarque, il pourra jamais te donner autant de plaisir que je peux le faire. »

Je me redressai rapidement, piquée au vif.

« C'est quoi cette allusion Malefoy ? »

Devant son manque de réactions, je vis rouge :

« C'est quoi ? Je suis un prix tu veux montrer à Harry que tu as réussi à te faire la petite sang-de-bourbe ? »

Je commençai à me lever, furax. Il m'attrapa l'épaule. Je me retournai vers lui. Je dus bien me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de me dire :

« Non, tu n'y es pas du tout, c'est juste que j'ai vu comment tu as couru dans ses bras hier après qu'on est passé l'après-midi ensemble… Si tu l'aimes tant, c'est avec lui que tu devrais être. »

Il avait ajouté cette dernière phrase en se recouchant, me tournant le dos et en entrainant la couette avec lui.

Je souris en voyant son attitude puérile. Je me penchai vers lui. Me couchai tout à côté de lui et ajoutai :

« Alors, c'est ça ! »

« Ca quoi ? »Répliqua-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

« Tu es jaloux ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, Harry c'est mon frère. Je l'aime et je l'ai enlaçai parce… Eh puis, mince, je n'ai pas à me justifier !!! »

Il y eu un petit temps pendant lequel, après qu'il se soit redressé, nous nous fixâmes. Et il murmura :

« Et nous ? On est quoi nous ? »

Je sus qu'il se posait d'abord la question à lui-même. Je ne répondis pas. Il commença :

« des collègues… »

J'enchaînai :

« Deux personnes dans la même galère qui se soutiennent … »

« et qui s'amusent ensemble… »

« Qui profitent de leurs moments d'insouciances… »

« Deux anciens ennemis qui goûtent au corps de l'autre… »

En disant cette dernière phrase, il me renversa, plus brutalement que tout à l'heure et pris possession de ma bouche. Comme si, par ce geste, il voulait me montrer lepouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. Je le repoussai cependant au bout de quelques minutes. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas devenir dépendante de lui et de ses caresses. Il s'arrêta. Me regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Je répondis à sa question muette :

« je préfère prendre mon temps. »

Je mentirai si je vous disais qu'il accepta la chose facilement. Je vis même un air bougon prendre possession de son visage. Mais, il me laissa me lever. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Quand je revins vêtue d'une serviette, je vis qu'il était allongé sur le lit. Il fixait le plafond. Je commençai à chercher mes affaires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ma petite culotte. Et Monsieur ne semblait toujours pas vouloir m'aider alors, je m'exaspérai :

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ! Tu as vu ma culotte ? »

Il ne sembla pas vouloir répondre. Alors, je vins m'assoir à côté se lui sur le lit. Il ne bougea pas. Je cherchais un moyen de savoir quel était le problème. Mais, il sortit de son immobilité :

« Ca veut dire quoi « prendre son temps » ? »

Il pensait encore à ça ? Je répondis :

« Ca veut juste dire que… Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'aller vite »

« Il n'y a pas à aller vite ou pas ! On prend juste du bon temps, on a tout les deux aimé alors pourquoi se retenir ! »

« Malefoy, si c'est un jouet sexuel que tu veux tu n'as qu'à coucher avec une de tes groupies ! Mais quand tu es avec moi tu retiens tes pulsions !»

Sur ce je me levai. Mais, ma serviette tomba. Je l'entendis clairement dire « tu me facilites pas la tache ». J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements, qui avaient élus domicile sous la commode, et me retournai vers lui :

« Ca veut pas dire qu'on ne couchera pas ensemble, mais seulement quand j'aurais envie… Mais je ne t'empêche pas de coucher avec qui tu veux entre nos rendez-vous ! D'ailleurs je ne m'en priverais pas… »

J'étais maintenant habillée et j'avais la main sur la poignée. Mais, je me fis plaquée sur le mur. Et je me retrouvai en face de deux yeux aciers.

« Qui te dit que j'accepte de coucher avec toi alors que d'autres te toucheront entre temps ? »

Je le fixai pendant plusieurs instants. Et répondis, parce que je savais au fond de moi que maintenant que j'avais découvert ses caresses je ne pourrais m'en passer :

« Et si je te disais qu'avec toi c'est du plaisir et les autres ce sera du travail ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais, s'empara de ma bouche. Il interrompit notre étreinte et ajouta avec un sourire narquois :

« Je croyais que tu vas prendre ton temps et que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se saute dessus ? »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Et j'ouvris la porte. Et ajouta :

« Rendez-vous, ici, à 13h, entrainement. »

Et je refermai la porte derrière moi. J'étais satisfaite. Oui, c'était le mot. Je sentais que je prenais ma vie en main et cela me plaisait !!! Mais pour l'heure, c'est-à-dire 11h, je devais me trouver un pigeon, un serpentard avec qui aller au bal…

Je me rendis donc dans le parc… Je m'installai près d'un arbre. Je vis un groupe de serpentard. Avais-je besoin de préciser que le groupe était entièrement composé de mâles ? De toute façon, dans le cas contraire, je ne me serais jamais préoccupée d'un groupe de filles. Car, il se trouvait que j'étais en mode « chasse ». Je savais qu'ils m'avaient remarqué. J'allais pouvoir commencer à tester mon pouvoir de séduction sur tout un groupe. Intéressant, de plus, il fallait que je me trouve un pigeon à plumer pour prouver à Malefoy ma vraie valeur.

1ère étape : je m'adossai avec grâce à l'arbre. Aucune réaction.

2ème étape : je croisai lentement mes jambes. Je commençai à capter une petite attention de leur part.

3ème étape : je remontai légèrement ma jupe. J'avais TOUTE leur attention. Et j'aimais cette sensation « être désirée », je jouais avec eux. Et je gagnais !

4ème étape : je redonnai un peu de volume à mes cheveux. Qui redescendirent avec grâce sur mon dos. Ils me bavaient dans la main.

5ème : je décidai de donner le coup final, d'abréger leurs souffrances. Je me penchai légèrement vers eux en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre. Je leur laissais ainsi une superbe vue sur mon décolté. Je relevai la tête et leur souris.

Je sentis, que je devais les ignorer et que dans quelques minutes, il y en aurait un qui viendrait me voir.

Bingo, seulement quelques instants plus tard, Marcus Flint, 7ème année, s'approcha d'un pas guerrier. Je souris en voyant deux pieds devant mes yeux. Je relevai la tête, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocente. Il me regarda, puis, s'assit à côté de moi. Je décidai de ne rien dire et d'attendre qu'il parle. Mais, comme, au bout de plusieurs minutes il n'avait toujours rien dit, je pris la parole :

« Que puis-je pour toi Flint ? »

Il ne répondit rien, mais s'empara de ma bouche. J'étais surprise. Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !!!Mais, ce qui m'étonna le plus ce fut qu'il embrassait très, mais alors très, très bien ! Seulement, je ne voulais pas me laisser marcher dessus. J'essayai de le repousser plusieurs fois, mais, voyant qu'il ne semblait pas décider à stopper le baiser, je lui mordis doucement, mais fermement la lèvre. Il s'écarta de moi, choqué et surpris.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »dit-il en touchant sa lèvre de sa main.

« Je n'aime as que l'on m'embrasse avant même de me parler ! Alors tu permets, si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, je m'en vais ! »

Je mimai l'acte de me lever. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir, et cela ne manque pas ! A peine m'étais-je relever, qu'il se trouvait face à moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. Je jetai deux coups d'œil sur ses mains et il le retira aussitôt. L'épisode de la morsure semblait lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux exécuter mes souhaits !!! Il ajouta :

« Non, attends deux petites minutes Granger, je t'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi Vendredi prochain ? »

Je ris intérieurement, c'était trop facile, je n'avais eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'il accourt ! Cependant, je le fis mariner quelques secondes :

« Et qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de venir avec toi ? »

« Tu n'as pas eu l'air de détester le baiser de toute à l'heure ! » il avait de la répartie et j'aimais ça !

« Cela ne te gènes pas de te montrer en public avec une sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Pas avec la plus belle et la plus intelligente des sangs-de-bourbe. Car figures-toi que maintenant, tu es la fille la plus désirée de tout Poudlard, ils me jalouseront tous ! Et puis, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, on s'amuse c'est tout ! Et je te promets que tu y trouveras ton compte… »

Il ajouta cette dernière phrase avec une moue suggestive…Je me demandai quel était le piège dans cette « déclaration ». Cela me semblait vraiment suspect, tout de même, il venait de me faire des compliments ! Mais, j'avais vraiment envie de m'amuser, et surtout d'obtenir des informations et montrer mon importance aux yeux de Rogue. Alors, après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes, je répondis :

« Avec plaisir, Flint. »

« Alors, on se retrouve à 20h devant la Grande Salle ? »

« On fait comme ça. »

Il me prit ensuite par surprise, car, figurez-vous, qu'il attrapa ma main et me fit un baisemain ! J'avais oublié les bonnes manières des sangs-purs, je sentais que j'allais adorer passer du temps auprès de la « haute société ». J'avais l'intention d'en profiter. Je lui fis un faible sourire et il partit ! Une fois seule, un sourire encore plus grand s'empara de mon visage ! Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer… Je savais que Flint s'engageait dans les rangs de Voldemort à la fin de l'année, cela pouvait s'avérer assez intéressant ! J'avais mon pigeon, j'allais essayer de bien le plumer…

Je m'adossai contre l'arbre et fermai les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une présence devant moi. J'ouvris les yeux, Harry se trouvait devant moi. On se fixa pendant plusieurs minutes. J'attendais qu'il me posse la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Je savais qu'il voulait l'explication que je lui avais promise. Il dut voir que je n'étais pas disposée à la lui donner car il ne dit rien.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe dans ce geste. Mais, j'ignorai qu'une personne extérieure ne voyait pas cette scène du même œil. Nous restâmes ainsi un certain lapse de temps. Puis, il ajouta :

« Ok, j'attendrai que tu me donnes des explications, mais, si tu veux parler, je suis là ! D'accord ? »

Il me prit le menton me forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Je lui souris, et j'hochai la tête. Je me sentais bien. On parla de tout et de rien : de lui et Ginny, de ses entrainements avec McGonagall… Je ne pensais plus à rien. Mais, il me ramena à la réalité :

« Il est midi et demi, il faut qu'on aille manger. Pas la peine de faire cette tête mademoiselle, tu m'as promis de bien manger. N'oublie pas notre marché ! »

Voyant mon air peu décidé, il me prit par la main et m'entraina gentiment, mais fermement vers la Grande Salle. Au début, j'étais amusée. Mais, quand, à table, il me remplit lui-même mon assiette, j'étais verte !!! Je me forçai tout de même à manger. A la fin du repas, j'avais envie de vomir. Je dis Harry que je m'en allais et que je le retrouverais plus tard. Il allait répliquer, mais je le stoppai d'un regard « oublie-pas-notre-pacte-je-t'expliquerai-plus-tard »Il comprit et ne dit rien. Seulement voilà, j'étais tellement mal, que je me rendis aux toilettes et je me libérai. Je me sentis soulagée, ôtée d'un poids. Puis, après m'être brossée les dents, rincée le visage, je pris la direction de la salle sur demande.

**Dimanche 22 février, 13h10 :**

J'entrai dans la salle, il n'était pas là. Ouf, je n'allais pas subir ses foudres pour mon retard. Je me changeai donc. Une fois prête, je m'inspectai dans la glace qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

« Tu es très belle, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je sursautai surprise :

« Malefoy, tu m'as fait peur ! Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Assez pour te dire que tu es en retard ! »

Je réalisai ce que cela impliquait :

« Pervers, tu était là, à me regarder me changer ! »

Son sourire narquois répondit à ma question. Je souris et je vins lui faire une petite tape derrière la tête. Il profita de cette proximité pour m'embrasser. Il rompit le baiser et ajouta :

« N'empêches, fait gaffe, j'aurais très bien pu être un mangemort. »

« Techniquement parlant, tu es en un ! »

« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Tache de rester sur tes gardes… »

Je m'emparai de ces lèves pour simple réponse. Il le rompit encore. Je le fixai, exaspérée !

« Quoi ? »demandai-je.

« Si à chaque fois que l'on se voit ça finit comme hier soir, tu n'es pas prête de progresser. Et en plus, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on prenne notre temps… »répondit-il en allant chercher sa baguette.

Je découvris alors une autre facette de sa personnalité, monsieur était rancunier…

On fit l'habituel combat d'échauffement. Au bout d'un moment, il stoppa celui-ci. Il m'invita à m'assoir sur le canapé et je sus ce qui allait suivre. Je le sentis rentrer dans mon esprit. Dans un premier temps je réussis à l'en chasser. Puis, il recommença son attaque. A voir, la tête qu'il fit en lisant dans mon esprit, je savais que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Et même si je n'avais pas vu ce que lui avait dans ma tête, j'en eus une vague idée.

« Granger, c'était quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'ignore ce que tu as vu ! »

« Ne fais pas la sainte-ni-touche ! Qu'à tu fais après le déjeuner ? »sa voix commençait à prendre du volume. Et je dois avouer que je ne faisais pas la maligne.

« Ce sont mes affaires Malefoy ! »

« Détrompes – toi, je te l'ai dit, pour combattre Voldemort tu as besoin de toutes tes forces ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça ! Tu n'es pas grosse bon sang ! »

« Tu n'es pas objectif ! »

« Pas objectif ? Il n'y a pas personne de mieux que moi pour te juger, je t'ai vu dans le plus simple appareil. ET TU N'ES PAS GROSSE ! »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. J'ignorais moi-même pourquoi je faisais cela… J'étais un peu paumé. Il le vit. Il fit alors quelque chose de très étonnant. Il me prit contre lui et m'entraina sur un fauteuil. On ne dit rien, on n'en avait pas besoin. Je dus m'endormir. Car, j'ouvris les yeux un peu plus tard et je le vis en train de me fixer. Il mit quelques temps à voir que j'avais es yeux ouverts. Quand il réalisa, il prit une expression neutre, tuant l'air de tendresse qu'il avait sur le visage. Il allait parler mais je le devançai :

« je ne veux en parler… Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je contrôle. »

« « Je m'en fous que tu contrôles ! Tu me promets de ne pas recommencer ? Sinon, cela ne sert à rien que je t'entraine… »

Je réfléchis pendant plusieurs instants. Puis, j'hochai la tête.

« Non, je veux que tu le dises tout haut. »

« Je ne le ferai plus. Ca va ? Monsieur est content ? »

Je me défis de son étreinte, me levai précipitamment. Mais, il m'attrapa la main et m'attira contre lui. J'avais la tête sur son torse. Il me chuchota :

« Si tu ne peux pas prendre soin de toi alors je le ferai. »

Je ne bougeai pas pendant plusieurs instants. Il se leva m'entrainant avec lui au passage. Il m'attira contre lui, m'embrassa. Décidément, cela devenait une habitude !!! Nous nous interrompîmes pourtant afin de reprendre notre respiration. Puis, il me rappela que nous étions là pour nous entraîner. Ce que nous fîmes. Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis à repousser son esprit. Je me débrouillai de mieux en mieux en occlumencie. Alors, nous essayâmes la légimencie. Il était très fort. Je ne réussis pas à rentrer dans son esprit tout de suite. Mais, à un moment, je vis une image. Un enfant recroquevillé dans les cachots.

Il m'éjecta tout de suite de son esprit. Il y avait de la tristesse sur son visage.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu es pitié du pauvre petit Drago ? aboya-t-il.

« Non, parce que, tu sais tout de moi. Tu sais même mes plus profonds secrets. Et que pour l'instant, je ne voie pas à qui tu pourrais en parler. »

Il ne dit pendant un très long lapse de temps. Puis :

« Il était violent, mais je l'admirais. Il m'a élevé durement. Mais, c'est grâce à lui que je suis ce que je suis maintenant. Il m'a appris à me protéger, à être fort. Même si je ne ferrais jamais la même éducation à mes enfants, il a fait ce qu'il a cru le mieux : m'enseigner la haine, la noblesse, la magie noire… »Il avait dit son monologue d'un ton cynique.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait. Il voulait juste une oreille. Nous restâmes ainsi chacun en silence.

Alors, au bout d'un certain temps, il le rompit.

« C'est bien. Je te redirai quand nous referons une séance. Il est tard, nous devrions aller manger. »

Je fis une grimace lorsqu'il dit ces derniers mots. Il le vit et je remarquai qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Je savais que ça aller chauffer pour mon matricule. Alors, je répondis :

« D'accord, je prends une douche, par devant. De toute façon, nous ne devons pas arriver en même temps. »

« Non, je vais attendre que tu es fini. Je veux être sur que tu viennes au diner. Mademoiselle Granger, je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne vous nourrirez pas convenablement… »

Il dit cette dernière phrase d'un ton désinvolte, mais j'avais bien compris que j'avais intérêt à obtempérer. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'allai sous la douche. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, je sentis des mains sur mes hanches. Je sursautai bien que je me doutais de qui il s'agissait. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, puis je me retournai. Il avait encore les mains sur mes hanches. Il en enleva une pour jouer avec mes cheveux. Je lui posai une question qui me trottait dans la tête :

« Quand est-ce que ça commence ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait compris ma question. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. J'eus l'impression qu'il me jaugeait, qu'il se demandait si j'en étais capable. Il dut penser que oui :

« Cela commencerait vraiment à la fin de l'année. J'en ai parlé avec mon père. »

Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec beaucoup de haine. Il continua :

« Il pense qu'avoir la meilleure amie de Potter, qui plus ait une brillante élève, compense le fait que tu sois une sang-de-bourbe. »

Je ne fis pas attention à l'insulte. Provenant de lui, à cet instant, cela n'en était pas une. J'hochai la tête. Il m'enlaça. Nous sortîmes quelques instants plus tard en parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Pour l'instant, nous n'étions pas encore rentrés dans cette guerre. On profitait du peu de calme qu'il nous restait.

Nous nous rendîmes séparément manger. Je discutai avec Harry, Weasley et Ginny. Je gardai cependant mon masque. Je ne me concentrais même plus pour le faire. C'était devenu naturel. Je sentais deux paires d'œil sur mon dos. Je me savais observer. Ainsi, je me forçai à manger. Une bonne portion. Mais, je me sentais vraiment malade à la fin de mon assiette. Je prétextai donc l'envie de me coucher. Mes amis acquiescèrent. Je me rendis donc aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

Cependant, j'ignorai qu'une personne se leva de sa table et me suivit. Tandis qu'une autre avait remarqué que quelqu'un était venu me rejoindre. Cette personne se promit de me demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et le premier jeune homme.

J'étais enfermé dans les toilettes depuis 2 petites secondes. Je me rendais dans une cabine. Quand j'entendis de violents coups contre la porte.

« Non Granger, c'est moi, ouvre cette porte ! Ne fais pas ça. »

J'étais tétanisée. Il m'avait suivi ! Voyant que je n'ouvrais pas, il menaça :

« je te préviens, je vais défoncer cette porte ! »

Je l'en croyais incapable. Il ne ferait pas tant de cinéma pour moi. Mais, je me trompais. J'entendis un BOUM sonore et je sortis de ma cabine.

Je me retrouvai face à un Malefoy bouillonnant ! Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste rageur. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Mais, il se contenta de remettre la porte en place et de la fermer à clé.

« Tu vas m'écouter attentivement Granger, car je ne me répéterais pas deux fois… »

&i !i !i !i !i&

_Le jeu de chasse commençait,_

_J'allais attirer des hommes dans mes filets,_

_En tirer des infos et du bon temps_

_J'étais cependant traquée,_

_Par mon collègue qui en me surveillant,_

_M'obligeait à manger, sans régurgiter…_

_Mais si c'était le prix pour notre relation_

_Je le payais sans hésitation._

_A cette époque, j'étais loin d'imaginer,_

_Qu'on resterait liés_

_Pendant de si longues années…_

_Mais, cette relation _

_Sera remise en question,_

_Maintes fois,_

_Surtout quand il apprendra,_

_Qui m'accompagnera,_

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Désolé du retard, mais ma muse se faisait désirée.

Peut-être une suite ce week-end, mais rien n'est sûr.

Je me suis relu attentivement, j'espère qu'il ne reste plus trop de fautes. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en excuse…

Une 'tite review s'iou plaît !

**Merci à Inukiokami (toujours présente !!!) et à summertime02 pour leurs reviews qui à chaque fois m'enchantent !!!**


End file.
